Marauders: The Sequel
by TheHufflepuffHuntress
Summary: The adventures of a new generation of troublemakers, the likes of which Hogwarts has definitely seen before... Join Simba, Tufty, Bamboo and Smudge as they try to fill the boots of the Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief Makers themselves, The Marauders! Rated T for some bad language.
1. Hogwarts is Avenged

**Chapter 1 - Rose's POV  
**BANG! I giggled. The first prank of 7th Year was going to be epic! We were finally pranking Argus Filch, Hogwarts ancient caretaker, and his horrid cat, Mrs Norris the Second.  
We being the one, the only Marauders. No, not the original Marauders, but the Sequel, out to prove that sequels aren't all that bad. The new Marauders kept most of the original features of the group, the excellent pranks and the 4 Animagii members, but this new group has one major difference. We have girls.  
The new generation were proud to present:  
Simba (aka Albus Potter),  
Tufty (aka Scorpius Malfoy),  
Bamboo (aka Alice Longbottom) and  
Smudge (aka Rose Weasley, me).  
It was the first day of my seventh and final year at Hogwarts and we had begun our annual pranking with a good one. After years of being unjustly treated by Argus Filch and sneakily spied on by Mrs Norris the Second, we were finally getting "justice for the students of Hogwarts" (Marauder language for revenge).  
I peeked round the corner at the Mess caused by the exploding of a Giant Squid's ink sac (don't ask about the obtaining of said ink sac, it involved a lot navy dye and a very feminine sounding Scorp). Filch was standing with his hand still on the cupboard door, covered head-to-toe in sticky blue ink. Next to him, Mrs Norris II was yowling, also covered in blue ink. I took a second to make sure that Mrs Norris II wasn't hurt (I had a soft spot for cats) before setting off Phase 2. I conjured a heap of feathers, and stood back, knowing Allie would have the next part. Suddenly, a strong wind blew down the corridor, scattering the feathers all over Filch and Mrs Norris II. With the feathers now stuck to them, Al took the last part of the prank. He charmed all the feathers to tickle the poor caretaker (but not Mrs Norris, I made sure).  
At that moment, I received a message on my special Marauder Messager, a charmed piece of parchment to send messages between Marauders on, telling me to get off the scene. I morphed into my animal and ran from the hallway, as Filch's mad laughing echoed throughout Hogwarts.

* * *

**Disclaimer: All canon is JK Rowling's alone *sniffs*, and I got the idea of Alice Longbottom from an account I follow on Instagram. Yey for awesome ideas that aren't mine! :'(**

This is the first part of a fic I put on Instagram, so the chapters are fairly short, but I promise that they do get longer than this one. I hope you enjoy, cause I'm putting this here on a punt, so please tell me if it's any good.


	2. Al is a Drama Queen

**Chapter 2 - Scorpius' POV  
**Yes! Success! They had done it, pranked Filch and his nasty old cat! As Scorp morphed into his animal, and fled the scene, Filch's evil cackling reverberated throughout the corridors. If I could have grinned like a madman, I would've, because the first prank of the year, not to mention the first of an offensive aimed at Filch and Mrs Norris II had gone well.  
When I got back to base, as us Marauders called the Gryffindor Common Room when in mission mode, I turned into myself again and climbed the staircase to his dorm. That was where the Marauders met, because Al and I couldn't get to the girls dorms and the open Common Room was not an option; too full. I was first back. After a minute, Rose (in animal form) arrived and she changed into her human form. Merlin, her hair looks good all messed up from running and pranki- No Scorp, you promised you wouldn't think anything like that about you BEST MATE this year.  
The thing was, I'd had a massive crush on my best mate since about 3rd year, but I knew she'd never like him, so I finally decided to give up on Rose and move on. But she looked so gorgeous just then and...  
I snapped back to reality when Rose asked me if I knew where Al and Allie were.  
"Oh- They probably got the Cloak stuck on a torch bracket again, the taller we get, the harder it is to manoeuvre the Clo-"  
Just that second, Al and Allie burst in, and appeared came out from under the Cloak. For...certain...reasons, their animals prevented them from being inconspicuous.  
"Sorry about that guys, we got stuck on another torch bracket!" chirped a flustered Al, "But now we have a meeting to hold, so without further ado..." He spread his hands wide, "Meeting begun!"  
I rolled my eyes at Al, he was such a Drama Queen at times...  
"First order of business:" Al continued, "Well done, that was epic!"  
Cue Al's ridiculous victory dance, which we all end up joining in. I bet we looked like fish crossed with monkeys doing the Macarena combined with some 80's dance moves...  
After a round of high fives, Al carried on,  
"Secondly, we need to check, if, and or when, we get caught" (just for reference, it's common knowledge who the Marauders are, so we only get away with a few pranks) "that we're all okay for detention. Anyone particularly need a Saturday afternoon? Nope? Right, in that case we need to get our brains in gear for, drum roll please..., our next prank!"  
Ugh, as I said, total Drama Queen. Great, now I sound like a Drama Queen... Thanks a lot Al...  
"Now everyone, any ideas?" asked Al.

* * *

**Disclaimer: All canon to JKR!**

I'm gonna update this quite quickly, but two chapters in one day is a little crazy... Meh, I'm mad anyway!


	3. Bamboo is Nuts

**Chapter 3 - Alice's POV  
**The meeting was taking forever. We just couldn't decide what to do. Magical hallucinations : too old, old Muggle tricks : not embarrassing enough, hair dye pranks : we done them too many times, we just bounced ideas about until people from the boys dorm walked in.  
"Well guys," said Scorp, "We'll finish this tomorrow, it's gonna be impossible now." He indicated at the rest of the Seventh Year Gryffindor male population, who had just started a pillow war. Immature idiots. Will they ever grow up?  
As Rose and I bid the others adieu, and walked back to our dorm, we joked about our plans for the year.  
"Well, I shall woo the entire feline male population of Hogwarts, get brilliant exam results and find the love of my life!" announced Rose grandly.  
"As for me, I will find my future husband, become a Queen and see McGonagall's underwear!" I exclaimed. Rose snorted.  
"I shall pretend that that ladylike noise did not come from you, dear, and shall go on to say that, as a SmudgedPandaOp, it shall be our personal mission to get McGonagall in her undergarments," I declared.  
I was pretty sure Rose groaned.  
If you're wondering what a SmudgedPandaOp is, it's a special Marauder mission for Miss Smudge and yours truly, Miss Bamboo. We usually set these for ourselves so that we complete it over the course of the year, though none have been as adventurous as McGonagall's underwear. Now if you're wondering even further about Bamboo and Smudge (as well as Simba and Tufty), well they are the Marauders nicknames.  
As with the original Marauders, our nicknames reflect our Animagus. After finding out about the Marauders in 2nd Year, we decided to create The Sequel. By 3rd Year, after nights in the restricted section of the library and much practice, we were all unregistered Animagii.  
I, Bamboo, am a panda. It apparently reflects my inner patience, strength and Kung Fu skills. Rose, aka Smudge, is a grey cat with a smudge mark on her nose, hence Smudge. We call Scorp Tufty because his Animagus (a silvery owl) has very spiky, or tufty feathers on the side if his head. Finally, Al is Simba, a lion. He is a true Gryffindor, so brave and strong and fit... Scrub that last one! But yeah... Al's nickname comes from an old Muggle classic, the Lion King. It's one of my favourite films (I love Muggle films!).  
By the time Rose and I had laughed our way to our dorm, I was really tired, so without another word I collapsed into bed, thinking of what a great first day at Hogwarts I'd had.

* * *

**Disclaimer: As if all the canon is mine. Ha.**

I'm updating like crazy, and I should stop, but CAN'T STOP, WON'T STOP! 'Cause I already have 13 chapters of this and counting... I need a restraint...


	4. My Cousin is Tinkerbell

**Chapter 4 - Albus' POV  
**Oh no! The first Transfiguration lesson of the Year and I'm going to be late. Scorp didn't wake me up and I overslept, skipped breakfast and now McGonagall's going to kill me!  
I raced down the emptying yet buzzing corridors and slid in a seat next to Allie, just as the fearsome lady herself swept in. She does a lot of dramatic entrances does that woman...  
"Here," Allie whispered, handing me a bacon sandwich.  
"Thank Merlin, I'm starving!" I whispered back.  
"If Miss Longbottom and Mr Potter have quite finished their exchange," said McGonagall before any more talking could be done," I would like to start 7th Year Transfiguration. This term, we will be looking at human Transfiguration, in particular, Animagii."  
Well, us Marauders should know a ton about this!  
"The Ministry has decided to imply Syllabus 21B on this year's NEWT level Transfiguration, which happens once every 100 years. This class, or those of you which have the strength and skill to, will become registered Animagii," continued McGonagall.  
The whole classroom buzzed, but I know Allie, Ro, Scorp and I all groaned, because unless we were very good actors, we were going to be found out as unregistered Animagii. It also meant that, as soon as McGonagall saw our Animagii, it would be harder to use them to pull off pranks. So far, a rubbish day! The rest of the lesson went by in a blur, reading about the first stages of Animagii production, which I'd gotten first-hand experience of in 2nd Year. So boring...  
In the outside at break (it was still warm enough to do so), the girls went ahead of me and Scorp, chatting animatedly about something.  
"I wonder what they're talking about." I mused to Scorp.  
"We're you not there at breakfast? Do you not know? There's going to be a Halloween Ball this year commemorating an old Headmaster or something like that," Scorp replied, "They're probably nattering about who they want to be taken by or dresses and whatnot," he continued.  
"Haha, imagine Rose in a dress!" I laughed. It was well known that Rose was quite a tomboy.  
"Well what else would she wear?" Scorp asked, "Dress robes?"  
I laughed hard at this, and the two girls looked at me.  
"What? I'm allowed to laugh, aren't I?" I defended.  
"Well yeah, but not at my expense!" my cousin snapped indignantly.  
"Damn, I forget what sneaky creature you women are!" exclaimed Scorp from next to me.  
"Oh don't think you're off the hook Mister, you're the one who made the joke in the first place! And for your information, I am planning on wearing a dress to the ball. So there!" Rose retorted childishly.  
We all laughed at that, because Rose's tempers always amuse us and they never last long, so we always get to make fun of Rose without making her angrier.  
"Oh Rose, you really are our red-headed Tinkerbell, going all red and stamping your tiny feet in a rage. You might start jingling one day!" Allie joked. I didn't get it, but Scorp seemed to understand. It must be a Muggle joke. Those two sure loved their Muggle culture...

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter... Unfortunately =(**

*Insert excuse for my overly speedy updating*


	5. A Dress is Perfect

**Chapter 4 - Albus' POV  
**Oh no! The first Transfiguration lesson of the Year and I'm going to be late. Scorp didn't wake me up and I overslept, skipped breakfast and now McGonagall's going to kill me!  
I raced down the emptying yet buzzing corridors and slid in a seat next to Allie, just as the fearsome lady herself swept in. She does a lot of dramatic entrances does that woman...  
"Here," Allie whispered, handing me a bacon sandwich.  
"Thank Merlin, I'm starving!" I whispered back.  
"If Miss Longbottom and Mr Potter have quite finished their exchange," said McGonagall before any more talking could be done," I would like to start 7th Year Transfiguration. This term, we will be looking at human Transfiguration, in particular, Animagii."  
Well, us Marauders should know a ton about this!  
"The Ministry has decided to imply Syllabus 21B on this year's NEWT level Transfiguration, which happens once every 100 years. This class, or those of you which have the strength and skill to, will become registered Animagii," continued McGonagall.  
The whole classroom buzzed, but I know Allie, Ro, Scorp and I all groaned, because unless we were very good actors, we were going to be found out as unregistered Animagii. It also meant that, as soon as McGonagall saw our Animagii, it would be harder to use them to pull off pranks. So far, a rubbish day! The rest of the lesson went by in a blur, reading about the first stages of Animagii production, which I'd gotten first-hand experience of in 2nd Year. So boring...  
In the outside at break (it was still warm enough to do so), the girls went ahead of me and Scorp, chatting animatedly about something.  
"I wonder what they're talking about." I mused to Scorp.  
"We're you not there at breakfast? Do you not know? There's going to be a Halloween Ball this year commemorating an old Headmaster or something like that," Scorp replied, "They're probably nattering about who they want to be taken by or dresses and whatnot," he continued.  
"Haha, imagine Rose in a dress!" I laughed. It was well known that Rose was quite a tomboy.  
"Well what else would she wear?" Scorp asked, "Dress robes?"  
I laughed hard at this, and the two girls looked at me.  
"What? I'm allowed to laugh, aren't I?" I defended.  
"Well yeah, but not at my expense!" my cousin snapped indignantly.  
"Damn, I forget what sneaky creature you women are!" exclaimed Scorp from next to me.  
"Oh don't think you're off the hook Mister, you're the one who made the joke in the first place! And for your information, I am planning on wearing a dress to the ball. So there!" Rose retorted childishly.  
We all laughed at that, because Rose's tempers always amuse us and they never last long, so we always get to make fun of Rose without making her angrier.  
"Oh Rose, you really are our red-headed Tinkerbell, going all red and stamping your tiny feet in a rage. You might start jingling one day!" Allie joked. I didn't get it, but Scorp seemed to understand. It must be a Muggle joke. Those two sure loved their Muggle culture...

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter because I am not JKR and I don't feel up to making any Polyjuice Poition...**

I am updating this like mad, cuz I already have a ton of chapters ready! Woo!


	6. My Date is Gorgeous

**Chapter 6 - Scorpius' POV**

Was I secretly excited to take Rose to the Ball, even as friends? Yes. Was I ever going to tell her this? No.  
As I finished tying my tie, I knocked on the bathroom door to see if Al was ready. He was such a girl, changing in the loo.  
"One sec, these stupid dress robes won't-wait, I'm done? It's okay!"  
The door unlocked, and Al stepped out in the most ridiculous dress robes I've ever seen. They were all frills and ruffs and voluminous colours.  
"Yeah, I know, horrid right?" Al asked.  
I nodded, barley containing my laughter. Al promptly got out his wand and vanished the worst parts of his dress robes, changing the colour, so they looked vaguely alright.  
"And may I add, that you are going to be stared at when you appear in Muggle tux," Al pointed out.  
It was true that I was wearing a grey Muggle tux.  
"Well I, as a classy gentleman, wear proper, manly clothes, unlike the girl I see front of me, in pansy dress robes," I retorted.  
Al glowered at me, before trudging downstairs to the common room.  
Most guys had collected their dates, but it appeared that two certain Gryffindor 7th Years were waiting to make an entrance.  
As the crowd of waiting guys slowly dwindled, the girls finally descended.  
All the remaining guys let out a collective gasp. I felt my jaw drop. They looked stunning.  
Allie was in a sleeveless lilac knee-length dress, with a white lace bodice. Her brown hair was decorated with the matching lilac roses. She had dainty white heels decorated with yet-more tiny purple roses. Her makeup highlighted her delicate features, and made her look beautiful. Al was a lucky guy.  
But I reckoned I was luckier. Rose...wow, she looked drop dead gorgeous. She had a deep blue floor-length dress, which hugged her figure excellently. As I looked carefully, I noticed that her dress seemed to shimmer with stars, and then I realised that it was enchanted to look like the night sky. Rose's hair was laced with silver diamonds, which perfectly complemented her deep red hair. Her makeup exaggerated her high cheekbones and sparkling blue eyes. Never had she seemed more beautiful.  
"Oh-er-um, you two look gorgeous," Al managed to stammer.  
"Thanks!" the girls chorused.  
"A-All ready for the prank then?" I stuttered.  
Allie and Rose giggled and nodded. "C'mon, let's go!" cheered Rose, as she took my arm and led me to the Great Hall.  
As we entered, the witch beside me gasped. I could see why. It looked amazing. There were massive ice sculptures round the room, and most of the tables had been vanished to make room for a dance floor of polished marble. The remaining tables were laden with all sorts of goodies and punch bowls. The sky above matched Rose's dress to a T, and nothing had looked as stunning as watching Rose state in awe at a room that was no-where near as incredible as she was. I mean, I know I'd said that I would squash my feeling for the redhead, bit in that dress? Impossible.  
Then, the moment passed, and Rose turned to me and asked,  
"Care to dance?"  
Time for the prank to begin, I thought, a mischievous gleam filling my eyes.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I am an owner of a laptop, an imagination and a account, yet still, I am not JK Rowling, so my writing is not and will never be *dramatic sigh* _canon..._**

If any people read this random part where I apologise for updating too quickly, I'd just like to shout out a RANDOM GIRL! YOU WERE MY FIRST REVIEWER, and for that I am eternally grateful! If you read this, and know who you are I CANNOT EXPRESS MY THANKS ENOUGH! On a side not...sorry for updating too quicly, it's just addictive!


	7. A Prank is Initiated

**Chapter 7 - Alice's POV  
**As Rose and I descended the staircase, I saw the boys' jaws' drop. I knew why. Not only was Rose in a dress, but she looked gorgeous. According to her, so did I, but I think she's way prettier than me. Funny, actually, she said the same thing to me just moments beforehand.  
We were in amazing dresses. I was completely in love with my lilac rose dress and I knew that Rose enthral led by her star charmed dress- secretly.  
The boys looked good too. Scorp had a grey muggle suit on, and Al had some wizarding robes on. I thought that he was maybe or maybe not (but who am I kidding? - maybe!) the handsomer of the two. Al stammered out a compliment to me and Rose, and we all went to the Great Hall.  
Inside the Great Hall, everything looked beautiful. There was a grand magnificence about the ancient, sweeping oak beams on the ceiling, the enchanted roof and the elegant ice statues dotted about the room that made me feel like a...a princess in a breath-taking fairy tale. 'Oh wow, I sound like a three year old!' was the thought that immediately followed that. The music in the air just made me want to dance with Al, and let my inner-three-year-old-princess-fantasy live on, but I had business to do. A prank. But not just any prank, it was a Marauder prank, and the last in a series of pranks on Filch. These two elements combined made sure that this prank was one to see.  
As Al and I made our way to the drinks table at the edge of the room, Rose and Scorp started dancing. I huffed. It was so unfair that their part of the prank involved dancing.  
Al totally ruined my moment of envy by laughing at the two doing a waltz together, but suddenly stopped when he saw what happened next.  
As the couple waltzed, Scorp dipped Rose and the song ended, but they stayed in that position, eyes locked on each other, cheeks flushed, their chests heaving from the dancing, and their lips almost touching. For a moment, it looked like they were about to kiss, but something happened and they pulled apart.  
Al was agape.  
"Did they almost..." he managed.  
"Uh huh," I replied.  
"D'ya think that they..." he trailed off.  
"I don't know," was my response.  
"I think that they'd make a great couple," Al finally made a coherent sentence.  
I thought about it. I mean, they were best friends, even if they argued a fair bit, but I had a theory that Scorp liked Rose. All in all, I could see it happening.  
Me: Hmmm...  
Al: Yeah...  
Me: Yeah...  
Al: Hmmm...  
Me: You thinking what I'm thinking?  
Al: Yep  
Both of us: Let's play matchmaker!  
I giggled, before realising that we hadn't started our side of the prank yet. I mentioned this to Al, and we strolled the rest of the way to the drinks table. I took out the vial concealed in my dress, and slipped the liquid in it in 4 Sherbet Shandies (a special new drink created by my mum, and Filch's favourite drink).  
Waving our wands to create our disguises, Al and I set our sights on our targets.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing, I tell you, nothing!**

Hello! I have a feeling that I'm gonna be updating this like crazy, so I can catch up to where I'm at on Insta...


	8. The Titania Effect is Effective

**Chapter 8 - Albus' POV  
**Do you know how hard it is be a magical penguin? We'll let me tell you...it is NOT as fun as it sounds, and the fact that magic penguins, at a certain Halloween Ball, are used as waiters, makes the experience very tiring.  
The plan was simple, me and Allie would spike some drinks, pretend to be waiters, and offer them to our targets, whilst Scorp and Rose would sweep the unwitting accomplices towards the victims (unless they decided to go snog in a broom cupboard - I actually shipped them so much right then!).  
Just our luck that the waiters were super intelligent penguins...  
Allie and I waddled towards our first victim. As Marauders, we felt that it was our public duty to bring justice to the students of Hogwarts, meaning bullies, snobs and general mean people were taught a lesson of five, so first to have a spiked drink was Kiera Zabini, a ditzy sixth year prat who picks on girls she sees as pathetic. When I got close to her, I opened my beak and squawked at her. Hmm, so that was how Scorp felt like as an owl... Kiera turned round, and I stared up at her and lifted the flipper on which my drinks were.  
"I suppose I shouldn't accept a drink from a filthy animal like you, but a Sherbet Shandy... Okay then!" Kiera decided. Hehe. Success.  
Next up for me was Reuben O'Malley, a Slytherin bully who once tried to bully my little sister. Not that she couldn't do a good bat bogey hex herself, but he still needed the older brother treatment. He accepted the drink.  
Next it was Allie's turn to offer drinks. She successfully gave fifth year William Turner (who thought he was better than most) a drink and then tempted Filch to a Sherbet Shandy.  
I waddled into a corner and changed back to a human, glad that I could talk and see people eye to eye again. Allie joined me, but didn't change back. She cawed at me.  
"Are you stuck?" I laughed at her.  
She gave me the best glare a penguin could give.  
"Fine, I'll change you back...in a few weeks!" I offered.  
Another glare.  
"Okay, okay. I was only joking!" I said, waving my wand to leave an adorably grumpy Allie standing at my side. Not that she wasn't always adorable...  
"Thank you, Al," she said sarcastically."You helped me really quick there."  
I just rolled my eyes, before waving my wand to release an invisible vapour into the Great Hall. This vapour would cause all the people who'd drunk the spiked Sherbet Shandy to fall temporarily in love with the first thing they laid eyes on, but only for 15 minutes.  
"The Sequel are proud to present the Titania Effect," Allie muttered from beside me, so only I could hear. It was an odd quirk she had, naming and announcing every prank before they were pulled. Even if no one heard it, it made her feel like the prank was going to succeed. As long as Rose and Scorp were doing their job properly, this prank was going to be epic!  
Suddenly, four people started acting very oddly. Kiera Zabini took one look at the magnificent hog roast on the snack table and started snogging it. It was hilarious. On an odd streak of luck. William Turner and Reuben O'Malley had managed to lock eyes on each other, and were busy confessing their undying love for each other, or something of that ilk.  
The reaction that Rose and Scorp were helping with was my favourite.  
Filch was busy trying to claim his love for none other than Professor McGonagall!  
Somehow magnifying his voice, he said:  
"My sweet, beautiful Minerva, let me be the man you love, for I love you with all my heart and shall have none but you! I don't care if I'm a squib and you're a witch-we are destined for each other! It's written in the stars!"  
Professor McGonagall looked horrified, but soon realisation dawned on her face. Uh oh.  
"You have clearly been under some sort of spell, or been pranked, Argus!" she whispered furiously.  
"Finite Incantatem!" cried the witch.  
Suddenly Filch's love struck expression darkened.  
"Whoever did this had better own up NOW, or I QUIT!" he bellowed furiously to a now silent hall.  
No one stepped forward.


	9. A Deal is Made

**Chapter 9 - Rose's POV  
**Whirling, Scorp and I headed towards McGonagall, in a blur of twirls and steps. Both Scorp and I were forced to dancing lessons one summer, so we were half decent at dancing. Suddenly the music stopped, and Scorp dipped me. We stayed in each other's arms, eyes locked, lips almost touching, for what seemed like an eternity. I studied the deep silvery grey of his eyes, like mercury, the exact shade of his other form's feathers. He grinned a devilish grin, lighting up his eyes in mischief, and I could feel out lips come closer and closer together. I closed my eyes as our lips met and-  
I sat up gasping. Had I just dreamt of Scorp kissing me? Why would I do that? We didn't even kiss this evening! Or was it last evening now? All that happened was that Scorp grinned at me and winked, before we danced again, gradually shepherding McGonagall and her partner towards Filch. I needed to talk to him.  
Oh no. That reminded me. Filch was leaving today. I felt so bad over that. The Marauders didn't mean to make Filch leave, we just meant to humiliate him. We were in so much trouble because McGonagall knows (almost) everything, and she'd called us to a meeting in her office tomorrow.  
I looked at my watch, and saw that it was about 6:30, so I might as well go to the Common Room, because I didn't think I'd get to sleep. At first, I thought the dimly lit room was empty, but then I saw my fellow Marauders chatting quietly in a corner. I padded towards them and said cheekily, forgetting all about talking to Scorp,  
"Not planning pranks without Smudgie, are you?"  
Allie and Scorp gave a start, and Al gave a little screech.  
"Very masculine Al," I muttered dryly.  
"I head that Rose! And we were just chatting about what we think McGonagall's going to make us do for getting Filch to quit...accidentally," explained Al.  
"Well it's six thirty I'm the morning, so please tell me that isn't all you've been doing since you woke up!" I groaned.  
"Relax, relax, WAIT WHAT! SIX THITY! Merlin, I need to get some sleep! I've been down here since last night. Bye guys," Allie cried.  
"Well let me walk you to your door...mitory, m'Lady!" exclaimed Al, pretending to be a chivalrous gentleman.  
As he walked over to the Girls Staircase, I muttered to Scorp,  
"I think they'd make a great couple, huh?"  
"Yeah, I mean, have you seen their shameless flirting!" Scorp whispered back, pointing at Al being an olden day's knight for Allie. I laughed.  
"If only they'd stop being morons, and kiss or something..." I wondered.  
After a minute, Scorp spoke up:  
"Rose."  
"Yeah?"  
"D'ya reckon we should..."  
"Speed things up a bit?"  
"Yeah."  
"Deal."  
I grinned. This year really was going to be fun.  
Suddenly, I felt very tired. The fire felt so relaxing and warm. It's said that, as you give a bit of your soul to you Animagus form, so it gives a bit of its soul to you, so napping and warmth basking came naturally to me. I morphed into my other form and jumped of the sofa, stretching out and curling up in front of the fire. Scorp was unfazed, as I did this regularly (just as I knew he would spend times of trouble in the Owlery). I noticed him smirk at my cat form, before turning into his Tufty-form, and soaring to the rafters of the common room to perch, just as Al wandered up to his dorm. What I didn't notice was Tufty gazing down at my then-asleep form, hooting softly, and then tucking his head under his wing to roost.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own about roughly approximately equal to none of Harry Potter canon.**

Yey! Another chapter! I'm getting better at updating this slower, and I don't have to always apologise for being too quick. WoopWoop!


	10. Rose is Purring

**Chapter 10 - Scorpius' POV  
**I woke up looking down on the Common Room. I was glad that I was still Tufty, because explaining why a random wizard is up in the rafters is kinda hard...  
I stretched my wings and swooped down to the bustling Common Room floor. Flying up the stairs and getting into my room (which takes a knack, I'm telling you!), I landed near my bed, and became human again. I sighed. I loved being able to fly. As I re-entered the Common Room, I scanned around for my fellow Marauders. I didn't see any human Marauders, but, as I felt a bout of mischief come over me, I spied a certain grey cat still dozing on front of the fire. I grin, because waking Smudge up in a certain way, makes Rose mad.  
As I reach the fire, I bend down and stroke the grey cat, making sure to tickle the little smudge above its nose.  
"Wakey, wakey, my little feline friend!" I cooed, as the cat sat up and stretched.  
Much to my delight, the cat started purring as I continued to stroke it. Suddenly the cat started, looked at me, and hissed. But, I noted it was still purring. Success.  
I followed the angry cat as it ran through the portrait hole, and watched as the cat disappeared...and an irate Rose appeared in its place.  
"Scorp! You know I hate purring! If I do it too much, it'll mess up my vocal chords, and I'll purr as a human too! Then the Animagii gig would be up!" she whisper-yelled at me. Her eyes widened, as she realised that she was still purring. As a human. Ohh no.  
Still, I couldn't resist a cheeky 'That happy to be talking to me Rose?'.  
"You idiot!" she cried, punching me on the arm. "And cats purr when they're angry too," Rose huffed triumphantly. Only those who really knew her would tell that she was secretly smiling. And purring. Which wasn't at all suspicious.  
"Meh, we'll figure out what to do about that later, we need breakfast before we see McGonagall, and get our punishment of doom after!" I said cheerfully.  
"Well, Saturday is pancake day, and I can't miss my weekly fat-binge!" Rose grinned, as we made our way to the Great Hall.  
After breakfast, I found myself standing outside McGonagall's office, waiting for the stone gargoyles to descend. When they did, a smart looking man with a long nose stared at the four Marauders waiting outside the office. With a haughty sniff, he sidestepped us and ambled off down the nearby staircase. Wonder what that was about...  
"Isobel Ross," Al said, because McGonagall used dead people's names as passwords. Bit creepy really.  
As we stepped onto the staircase, and it took us to McGonagall's office, I wondered how much trouble we were in. We had effectively forced one of the (and this is painful to admit) most essential members of staff to quit his job. Not good. Not good at all.  
At the top of the tower, Allie stepped up to the big wooden door and knocked nervously. A shrill Scottish voice told us to come in. I gulped.  
Slowly, the door creaked open, and I swear that the door took so long just to spite me. After an age (or what seemed like it), the door finally revealed McGonagall, sat behind her desk in all her terrifying...terrifyingness. I shivered.  
After a moment of silence, she snapped,  
"Well then? Come in!"

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Well. That was the shortest disclaimer to date! Yey for all the people who've read this! Digital pizza for all! And review please? It would mean a lot! ; )


	11. McGonagall is Amazed

**Chapter 11 - Alice's POV  
**I shook under the gaze of our Headmistress. I just hoped that our punishment wasn't too bad, or that our parents wouldn't be contacted. Then again, my dad works at Hogwarts (honestly, how can I stand Herbology? It's my favourite and best subject though, I suppose) so I might be able to WAIT! Is the reason I do well in Herbology my DAD? And I thought I was OK at something...  
My thoughts were interrupted by McGonagall.  
"I'm sure you're all wondering as to why I've asked to see you today," asked McGonagall, as if we didn't already know. I laughed nervously.  
"I have noticed that you four have made remarkable progress in your Transfiguration work," she said. Well. I didn't expect that.  
"You four were the only ones with perfect marks on the test last week, and you had the best details of your chosen animal, and I believe you are ready to become Animagii. If I teach you now, you can be ready to help me teach the NEWT Transfiguration students how to become ones later. Now I'm warning you, this spell can take months to master, so don't worry if you make slow progress."  
I felt like laughing. We weren't in trouble at all, we were, in fact, in the Head's office for school work! Even if that was because we had cheated by a)Already being Animagii b)Not going off Patronusess to get to know our animal, but by being that animal and c)LEARNING THE SPELL IN 3RD YEAR! As you can probably guess, I was pretty excited about not being killed, or worse expelled by McGonagall.  
"Now this spell is wandless magic; the wilder, more uncontrollable style of magic, but also more powerful. I want you to focus very hard on your animal, letting it fully envelop your mind. As you feel yourself become one with that animal's spirit, say the incantation: Animagus Factium. After you have mastered the verbal incantation, the transformation, should be able to be done with just a small amount of concentration, and no verbal spell. The Animagus Charm is the only known spell in the world to need no wand, nor any words. It is quite a feat. It may take a long time to work this wonder, but you all have exceptional minds. I believe you four can manage this spell." McGonagall lectured. I was actually quite touched at her belief in me and my friends.  
For the rest of the day (with a much break, naturally) we stayed in McGonagall's office. We had planned for this event, because McGonagall must never know that we were Unregistered Animagii from 3rd Year onwards. We decided that Rose and Scorp should master the spell first, as their animals were the most common and small animals in the group, followed by me, and eventually Al, because turning into Simba was definitely impressive. And it was also the order that we became Animagii originally.  
So I spent a day listening to McGonagall's talks, and seeing her transform, thinking of anything but pandas.  
After lunch, Rose managed the spell for the "first time". One second her face was scrunched up in a ploy of concentration, the next Smudge was staring up at us and mewling.  
"Oh well done Miss Weasley, you really do take after your mother, brightest witch of her age!" McGonagall cried.  
After another half an hour, Scorp had joined Rose in the Registered Animagii club, and was flying around the office and perching on Al's head.  
An hour later it was my turn. I closed my eyes and thought about all that made Bamboo. I thought about the circles round my eyes, and the exact markings of my fur, and how warm and cosy I can feel. I conjure up the taste of bamboo, and feel the need to eat it, and when I opened my eyes, I felt pudgier, and McGonagall was applauding my transformation. Al laughed and conjured up some bamboo to make me live out the cliché, though he really knew my secret cravings for bamboo. McGonagall joined in the laughter at the sight of her student eating bamboo as a panda, and I heard Scorp literally hooting in the background.  
As the room fell quiet, all eyes fell on Al.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, or places, but I do own this story!** **Can I have a woopwoooop?**

Double digit chapters! Yey! Thank you to all those who read, review, favourite and follow this story, and can I especially thank the people who've boosted this story to 5 favourites! It makes me happy to know that people actually read this! I'd be even happier if I ever got to 5 reviews! Please? 8D


	12. Teasing is Offensive

**Chapter 12 - Albus' POV  
**As McGonagall's eyes fell on me, I pretended to concentrate really hard. After a very long few minutes, I finally got to morph into Simba. I just thought of Gryffindor, and it's mighty emblem, and suddenly, I felt my arms extending, my hair growing longer, my body getting more powerful. In a matter of seconds, I became the Gryffindor Lion. Looking up at McGonagall, I opened my mouth and roared.  
After a moment McGonagall smiled and said:  
"A true Gryffindor, you are!"  
Then to the rest of the Sequel;  
"I'm very impressed with all of you for mastering this spell in one day, it's almost unheard of for people your age, but I knew you could do it! I'm very proud of you! 10 points to Gryffindor each! I'm sure you'll make great teaching assistants, and may I say Miss Weasley, well done on being first."  
With that, we assumed that we were dismissed. Turing back human, we left the office.  
"Oh well done Miss Weasley! Amazing spellwork!" Scorp teased Rose in an overly feminine, creepily good Scots accent. Rose turned bright red.  
I decided to join in. "It's only because she's a cat, really. It's not that amazing."  
"Not as awesome as a lion or a panda, to be honest, can't even fly," Allie joked.  
Rose actually looked offended. "I'm going to find nicer friends, she huffed, before turning into Smudge, and running off.  
"Rose, we were only joking!" Scorp cried after her. He looked back at me and Allie and said sarcastically:  
"Well done you two!"  
He then transformed and flew after the smudge of grey in the distance.  
After he had gone, there was a silence in the corridor, because Allie and I were feeling a bit guilty. Quietly, Allie started laughing.  
"What?" I demanded.  
"I just realised that we said we'd try to play matchmaker with those two, and they're doing the job for us!" she explained.  
I was still confused.  
"Well, you see, Scorp's reaction proves to me that he likes Rose, and by going after her, he shows her that he cares, so add some time and a few locked broom closets, and they'll be happily snogging each other's faces off!" Allie clarified cheerfully.  
"First of all, duh, Scorp likes Rose, and second, that's my cousin you're talking about! She won't be snogging anyone! And third, why would Rose like Scorp anyhow? She never seemed like she did..." I listed.  
"Erm, I'm sure Rose has snogged plenty of guys, in fact, I know she has," Allie giggled. I spluttered.  
"And to answer your question," she said, still laughing (at me),"Scorp's a likeable guy, he's one of Rose's beat friends, and I'll give him this, he is quite fit y'know, muscled. If I gave Rose a few helpful prods, I'm sure she would like him."  
I felt an odd twinge of jealousy at her words. Does she think I'm fit? Merlin, I sound like a girl.  
"Well I have muscles, does that make me fit?" I asked cheekily.  
"Hmm," she said, pretending to think really hard.  
I tilted my head to one side, and made a puppy dog face.  
"No, that just makes you look adorable!" Allie laughed.  
"Well great, adorable, that's what every guy wants." I said, feigning grumpiness.  
"Aww!" she said, patting my head.  
"Oi! My hair!" I exclaimed. That had taken me half an hour to perfect.  
"See? Adorable!" Allie claimed. I stuck my tongue out at her.  
"Childish too!" she giggled.  
"Oh it's on Miss Longbottom!" I said, and started tickling her.  
Thus ensued a tackle war that lasted until, gasping for air, we reached the portrait hole.  
"Stop! Stop!" Allie laughed, before turning to the Fat Lady and saying "Nitwit."  
"C'mon, let's go find Rose, and apologise for being idiots," I said.  
After retrieving the map, I saw Rose and Scorp's dots in...the kitchens? Alright then.  
Allie and I wandered off to the kitchens, not at all prepared for what we were about to see.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I will own Harry Potter in 3...2...1... Nope? Oh well, it belongs to JK Rowling then!**

Oooh cliffie! Don't worry, I'll be updating soon though! And thank you to all those who've read this, I have over 500 views! So THANK YO!


	13. Smudgie is a Fighting Cat

**Chapter 13 - Rose's POV  
**Don't judge! In times if trouble, I flee to the kitchens and find my feline friends. It's not strange, it's just being with my own kind. The kitchens are like a cat's common room. Normally, I'd find some other cats to mess around with, have some fun, or I'd mooch food and pats of the Hufflepuffs coming from their common room. Normally I'd be upset or stressed, but today I was mad. I know I was being unreasonable, but still, I just wanted to be mad at my friends. Not for any reason. I was just in the mood.  
So I was mad. I was in the kitchens. I was a cat. The logical thing to do was start a fight.  
It started of as these things normally do, I playfully swiped at this cat, who was totally flirting with at least seven cats at once, which I thought was unfair. I mean, humans can be like that, but in cats? Being a flirty cat is just plain strange. Then she swiped back, so I retaliated a bit less playfully, and it all escalated from there. Suddenly it was just me and a random cat, battling it out, and I was totally unaware of the attention of the rest of the kitchens male cats. Indeed, as I was clawing at the random cat, a circle of male cats had gathered around watching the fight, presumably because (to them) the other cat was...good looking for a cat, I suppose. I wasn't attractive as a human, so I wouldn't be as a cat, so they were definitely rooting for the other cat.  
After who knows how long, I finally became aware of all the cats and...humans surrounding me from the sound of laughter. It seemed that my friends had found me. Scorp was practically on the floor from laughing so hard, and Al and Allie were supporting each other, almost hyperventilating, they were laughing so hard. Ouch!  
As I was distracted watching my friends, the cat I was fighting took a big swipe at my ear. I decided to chicken out of the fight, because I think she made me bleed. Stupid cat. Shooting her as best a glare as I could manage as a cat, I sped out of the kitchens, hoping my friends could recover enough to follow me.  
I transformed back into Rose when I had gotten far enough from the kitchens. After a few minutes my fellow Marauders appeared, still wiping tears from their eyes.  
"Thank you Smudge! That was literally the most entertaining thing I've ever seen!" Scorp cried.  
"I'm glad to see that my 'not as awesome as your Animagii' form can entertain you," I snapped, still mad at them for what they said.  
"Oh come off it Rose, we were joking!" Al explained. Allie nudged him.  
"And we're sorry too, even if we were joking, is what Allie wants me to say. Smudge is very useful at times." he added hastily, seeing a glare I sent his way.  
"And if it makes it any better, seeing a group of male cats watch you battle to the death with a random cat like it was catnip was hilarious. I wish I had a video camera to get all of that!" Scorp laughed.  
"First of all, don't mention catnip!" I said, thinking of its dreamy scent.  
"And," I continued, shaking my head, "Video camera? Is that a Muggle contraption?"  
"That would've been brill!" Allie laughed, as Al and I exchanged confused looks.  
"But now we're all forgiven," Scorp said cheekily, "Tell us why dear Smudgie was fighting a random kitchen cat..."  
I sighed, giving in to being ridiculed for the rest of my life.  
"Well, I was proper mad at you guys, so I went to the kitchens, like I usually do, and there was this cat, right..." I started to explain.  
By the end of my tale, my friends were in stitches, along with myself. I could barely tell the story for laughing. A flirty cat. Honestly.  
After a decent bout of laughter and teasing, Al said:  
"Well, Allie and I have the...er Herbology essay to be doing, see you two!"  
After shooting Allie a significant glance, they left, giggling over something. Odd, because the Herbology essay was due yesterday...  
The corridor descended into the silence. I suddenly realised that I was alone in a corridor with a guy I had dreamed of kissing only that morning. I needed to talk to him about that dance! I opens mouth to speak, but he beat me to it.  
"C'mere," he whispered, almost as if he didn't want to break the heavy silence. Wow. Poetic. I complied, confused. What was he doing?  
"Episkey," he said, pointing his wand at my ear. I had forgot about that wound.  
"Tergeo," he continued, taking away the dried blood from my newly healed cut.  
"All better!" he exclaimed softly.  
"Ear, ear!" I joined in.  
"Pathetic," Scorp said "Pathetic! With the whole wide world of ear-related humor before you, you go for 'ear, ear'?"  
Even though he was joking, he still had a soft voice. We were still really close to each other. All of a sudden, I was hyper-aware of what was going to happen.  
He leaned in. I closed my eyes.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Like Yoda I speak, and Harry Potter I own not.**

I love writing from a not-so-human POV! Yey! See y'all later =D


	14. Scorp is Confused

**Chapter 14 - Scorpius' POV**  
I ran, my thoughts whirling around what I'd just done. Or she'd just done. I don't know. We kissed. I know that, but did she kiss me? Did I kiss her? Why? Aside from the fact that that was pretty much the best kiss of my life, why on earth would two best friends kiss each other and, dare I say it, enjoy it? Not to mention the dance. I almost kissed her then, for sure, and then I winked at her! I'm so confused.  
As I rounded the corner, I heard her voice calling after me, but I ignored it, and sprinted to the one place she'd never find me. The library.  
For one thing, I have no work to be doing, for another, I never go to the library, and finally, Rose was a frequent visitor to the library. It was such a dumb place to hide that it was actually quite brilliant!  
Gathering my thoughts, I headed to the back of the library, and took a seat, surrounded by musty old paperbacks about the many uses of...powdered Snorkack horns? No this must be an ancient joke section, surely! If the Scamander twins ever found that...  
Realising that I was wasting my time trying to think of ways to distract myself from what just happened, I figured that I should probably get some emotional backup, or something like that.  
Taking out a blank piece of parchment, I looked around, before whispering: "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" and suddenly, my Marauder Messager was open. When we made these, we decided to keep the old Marauders' password, along with adding our own personal passwords into the mix. Next I said my password: "Be not afraid of greatness"  
That quote is almost like my personal motto. I love Shakespeare (just don't tell anyone, it would ruin me forever)!  
Getting a quill and ink out of my bag, I quickly asked for a private chat with Al. After a few minutes, he replied.  
Me: Al!-T  
Al: What?-S  
Me: I need help!-T  
Al: Ooh, three exclamation points, you must be bad (-: -S  
Me: Al, you know sarcasm doesn't get through paper, just HELP ME!-T  
Al: Fine! What's the matter?-S  
Me: I err...-T  
Al: Go on...-S  
Me: I kinda mighta sorta, er...-T  
Al: ?-S  
Me:Ikissedyourcousin!-T  
Al: Which one?-S  
Me:  
Al: Who?-S  
Me:  
Al: WHO DID YOU KISS, SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY!  
Me: Rose-T  
Al:  
Me: Al?  
Al:  
Me: Hellooo?!  
Al:  
Sighing, I have up, realising that Al was probably going to give me the silent treatment for dishonouring his cousin, or some noble stuff like that. Oh wow. I'm such a Gryffindor.  
I started as someone tapped my shoulder. Spinning round, I saw a heavily panting. Ruffled looking Al.  
"How'd you get here so quick? In fact, how did you find me at all?"  
Al put his finger up, and I sure hope he was asking for a second to recover, because...  
After his wheezing subsided, he managed to explain himself.  
"I had the map, and I was erm...nearby, it doesn't really matter."  
We fell I to silence as I noted Al's slightly ruffled appearance. Was it really because he'd been running. I'd grill him about that later.  
Al cleared his throat, and I realised that he was waiting for me to speak.  
"So..." I said, trying to make conversation.  
"So you kissed my cousin?" Al turned my ice breaker into a weapon.  
I nodded.  
"And?"  
"Gosh, you're such a girl Al! And are you asking about details of a snog with your own cousin? Gross!"  
Al immediately shrieked, "Ewewewew! No! Ugh, just...no Scorp, no. I know what you were implying! Ew! Don't you dare mutter Drama Queen under your breath! I am not!"  
"Said the Drama Queen!" I finished cheerfully.  
"Fine," huffed Al, "I can tend to overreact about some things."  
"Some!" I teased inquiringly.  
"Yes! I swear, I'm not a Drama Queen all the time. Am I among up my drama now? No, I'm no- HOLD UP! You're dodging the question, aren't you! I demand to know how and why you kissed my cousin! Do you fancy her?" he rambled at me.  
"What? No! She's my best friend!"  
"Yet you still kissed her?" Al grinned.  
"Well she kissed me, I kissed her, I don't actually know! All I know that it was inane of the best kisses ever. Help! Have you ever kissed your best mate?" I was starting to panic now.  
"Since my best mates include my cousin, you and Allie, er, no!" he cried, earning a shush from Mrs Trench, the librarian.  
"What, not even Allie?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.  
"No! I've never thought that!" he protested.  
I continued to stare at him.  
"Consciously..." he amended quietly.  
"Aha!" I yelled triumphantly.  
"Right, that's it! You two either work, or GET OUT!" Mrs Trench scheme echoed at us from across the library.  
"C'mon mate, were too messed up to read, let's prank some Slytherins." Al suggested.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I disclaim all that I not mine**

*insert witty authors note here*


	15. An EAN is Called

**Chapter 15 - Alice's POV  
**As we hadn't seen the boys all evening, we decided to grace our dorm mates with our presence. As Rose and I entered the dorm, she seemed strangely quiet. But that was soon forgotten as I was enveloped in a mass of high pitched squealing and giggles. Much as my dorm mates were fun to hang out with, they always manage to burst my eardrums!  
"Oh my gosh! We haven't caught up at all this term!" squealed Amy, a bubbly blonde who should've been a Hufflepuff judging by her incessant cheeriness.  
"Yeah! You've been too busy with your boys! I call an EAN!" chirped Rebecca, a petite girl with long brown hair that was the envy of many.  
An EAN (pronounced Ian) is an Emergency All-Nighter. When something urgent had to be discussed, someone will call an EAN, and between our impressive gob sizes and copious sweet reserves, we can talk the whole night away. We never meant it to last so long, but it just happened.  
Everyone agreed. For reference, everyone included: Me, Rose, Amy, Rebecca, Autumn and Roux. Autumn was a quiet girl, whose sparkling blue eyes were a striking contrast to her dark skin and raven hair. Roux was a Beaubatons transfer, who was a rare type of Veela (having long brown waves of silky niceness for hair, instead of Barbie blonde hair), and loved to gossip.  
After we had dragged our duvets into a circle on the floor, along with multiple cushions and sweets, we cocooned ourselves in our warm layers (the dorm was really cold) and started chatting.  
"So what have you done last summer?" started Amy.  
This provided a barrage of tales of pranking (me and Rose), boyfriends (Amy and Roux), and sunny holidays (Rebecca and Autumn).  
Amy was having problems with her long-term boyfriend Andy Wood, Roux had broken up with her boyfriend of six months, Rebecca had been to a French wizarding resort, and Autumn had visited her relatives in India.  
We carried on like this for hours, gradually eating away at out piles of sweets. I was happy that we could still talk for hours like this, because I find that as you get older, you drift apart from the skill of non-stop girly gigglishnessessishess. Gah! I can't get my head round that word! Giggligleishne-gig-giglessnes. I GIVE UP!  
Anyway! Back to the story.  
As the evening drew on, I half fazed out of the conversation, contributing, and listening, but rarely retaining any information, and of the stuff that I did remember, none of it was useful. Some interesting Hogwarts gossip was spread, like the fact that Aidan Wilkes was currently in the Hospital Wing after he forgot about the trick step for a record 823rd time in his fourth year at Hogwarts. Poor lad. I also found out that there was some sort of craze for love potions among the younger years, trying (and failing) to replicate the Marauders excellent Halloween prank, which amused me and Rose a great deal, as I love cocky second years attempts to be as awesome as The Sequel! Ha!  
As I started to droop into sleep (and I wasn't the only one tired from a solid night of talking, I had spotted Autumn falling asleep and jerking awake at least five times) one piece of news from Roux made me return to full consciousness very abruptly.  
"...Well I've hid this all evening, but I just can't wait any longer. So today, I was on the fourth floor, you know, near the Choir Room, and I started talking to a "soon-to-be-revealed-Mystery-Man" because he was just hanging about there, and then suddenly, he kissed me! And after...some time, he just asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him, so I said yes!"  
"You moved on that quick? Who is he?" squeaked Rebecca.  
"Well his name is..." Roux dragged her words out.  
"Well...?" Rose demanded. She was on the edge of her metaphorical seat. Honestly, the girlie-est I've ever seen Rose act is at EAN's.  
"He's called," Roux was still stalling.  
"C'mon already!" I cried, the tension getting too much.  
"Albus Potter." she finally told us.  
"How'd you get him?" giggled Amy.  
"Lucky thing..." muttered Rebecca.  
"OH MY MERLIN. COUSIN KISSING. BAD IMAGE. BAD IMAGE." predictably, that was Rose, looking absolutely horrified.  
"Oh honestly Rose, you think your cousin's so innocent. Godric forbid he kiss anyone, let alone-" Roux was cut off by Rose's strangled squawk.  
Suddenly everyone turned to me, realising I hadn't said anything about Roux's news.  
"So, what do you think Allie? You and Al are practically related anyway, you're not going to get into Rose's whole 'my-family-is-innocent' shenanigans, are you?" Amy asked.  
In truth, I had no idea what to think. I was confused, why hadn't Al told me about liking Roux? I was angry at him for that, and yet what was that sinking feeling deep down in my gut? Sadness? Jealousy? Must be some dodgy food.  
"Well Boy," (this was Roux's nickname, because Roux is meant to be a boys' name in France),"I'll take the part of older sibling. If you break his heart I will...steal your makeup!" I joked. "Aside from that, I'm happy for you! Have fun!" (Oh the blatant lies!) "But not too much fun, eh? At least not in our dorm, am I right girls?" I asked, trying to sound like myself.  
After a bout of laughter, and Rose hitting me repeatedly, Amy pointed out,  
"How would Al get in here anyway? Enchanted stairs remember!"  
"Oh purr-leease!" Rose answered for me (I think she was on a sugar-induced high), "He's Al Potter, Marauder! Part of the Sequel! You think some enchanted staircase has ever stopped him getting into the girls dorms?"  
"You mean that Al's been in here before?" asked Autumn.  
"Umm, yeah! Have you never seen him and Scorp in here?" Rose replied, rolling her eyes. Honestly, add any more drama and she'd beat Al for the title if Supreme Drama Queen...  
"What! Scorpius Malfoy has been in OUR dorm?" squeaked Rebecca. It was well known she had a second-year-style obsession with him, but I swear Rose almost growled at her. Wonder what that was about.  
This question sparked a discussion about the most fundamental part of seventh year Hogwarts life: The basic dynamics of who's going out with who, who's hot or not, and who everyone fancies. This topic lasted for the rest of the night, with little participation from me, and surprisingly Rose, because she usually loved gossiping at EAN's. The conversation died down when the other girls fell asleep on the floor, sometime a around half three in the morning.  
The feeling in my gut that I'd had earlier was still there, in fact it seemed to be growing in the silence of the room. After what seemed like hours and hours, but was probably only half an hour, I couldn't take it anymore.  
"Rose!" I whispered, wondering if she was still awake. Probably not, seeing as that girl could sleep like a log, anywhere, anytime, at the drop of a hat. I blame the Smudge part of her.  
Miraculously, I heard her groan an incoherent reply. Well it was coherent, but I'd rather not repeat it.  
"Smudgie, I can't sleep." I whispered again, trying to cute-talk her into talking to me.  
"Brilliant, Bamboo, brilliant." She muttered, instantly slipping into our Marauder way of speaking.  
After a brief silence, I tried again.  
"Smudge, can I talk to you till I get to sleep?"  
"No" was my short reply.  
"But Smudgie!" I whisper yelled.  
This time there was no reply.  
After another few minutes I carried on.  
"Smud-"  
"FINE! Let's talk. I can't sleep anyway, I've had too much sugar." Rose cried forgetting about the other four inhabitants of the room.  
"No. You. Won't," growled the usually mild mannered Autumn, who was only turned violent when she was woken up.  
"C'mon Rose, grab your duvet, we're Common Room bound!" I said loudly, to annoy Autumn.  
As me and Rose left the room, I'm fairly sure I heard an angry exhale of air, and as I let the door slam shut, I heard ill-muffled screams of annoyance from many of my dorm-mates.  
Me and Rose curled up on a sofa by the dwindling fire, wrapped in our duvets. 'Merlin, I was already getting sleep, just being out of that stifling silence,' I thought, as I let out a huge yawn.  
I leant my head on my best friend's shoulder, and asked,  
"Rosey-Posey, why does my gut feel funny?"  
She didn't even have to guess what sparked this feeling, she just understood.  
"Are you sad, or angry at him, Allie-Girl?" she asked knowingly.  
"Neither, it just feels...sinky." I muttered, feeling myself get sleepier as the seconds flew by.  
"I dunno. I've had a confusing day. I can't work it out Allie-Girl," murmured Rose sadly.  
"What's the matter Rosey-Posey? Why are you sad?" I asked, sensing my best friend's discomfort.  
"Scorp and I kissed. I'm confused. Did he kiss me? I him? Why kiss? What happens?" Rose replied. She was not making sense, she was that tired.  
I would be shocked, just in the morning, when I wasn't as tired.  
After a few minutes I was in the brink of sleep, Rose slipped in one last comment,  
"Say, Allie-Girl, do you fancy Al?"  
Leaving me to think about what she said, she drifted off, but I was soon following her into a deep, deep sleep.

* * *

**Disclaimer: All of this canon is the possession of JK Rowling, and I own it not. Bleep bloop :(**

Well that was an odd disclaimer... And who is this Roux character? What is she doing with Al? Author only knows... Hehe


	16. DodgeJinx Is ILLEGAL

**Chapter 16 - Albus' POV**  
After our screwed up days, all that me and Scorp needed was a good prank.  
His day was messed up because he kissed my cousin (eugh!) and I had a messed up day because I got a girlfriend.  
Actually, that sounded harsh... It wasn't messed up because of Roux Sanders. It was really because of another girl altogether.  
Yup, you guessed right, a certain Alice Longbottom was the reason that I had a girlfriend and had a bad day. It's all her fault! Her and her damn cuteness.  
See, I was just running away from Scorp and Rose with Alice, hoping something would happen (on a plus note, it did!), we reached the fourth floor corridor, outside the Choir Room, and we stopped to catch our breath, and then something odd happened.  
We locked eyes.  
My green eyes were stuck staring at her chocolatey brown orbs, and I felt something odd in the pit of my stomach. Then the oddest thing yet happened, because, gasping for air in that fourth floor corridor, I found myself staring at my best mate, get that, best mate, and I started thinking how cute she was, her flawless features, petite frame, button nose, caramel hair, and those lips! Merlin what I'd like to do to those lips!  
And then she blinked and the moment was over, and she left with some excuse of homework, yet I barley replied, and stood in that spot, by the Choir Room till Roux found me a bit later.  
I was so weirded out that I had started thinking and feeling...things about my best friend, that I should have been even contemplating, so I figured, 'Hey, why not find myself a distraction from this weirdness? A nice new person to take away any remnants of oddness from my stomach...Why not?'  
So when Roux appeared and struck up conversation, I looked at her, and she looked okay, so I started the process of getting her to go to Hogsmeade together. I know two effective ways of doing this, getting to know the girl, charming your way past her defences or snogging her senseless. Naturally, I went for the latter. I have to say, though her dark locks in no way compared Allie's gorgeous caramel hair, and she went for the sexy curvy look instead of the graceful elfin queen look (Merlin! The oddness is back! Damn it!) which I preferred, she was one heck of a kisser...  
After asking her to Hogsmeade (she said yes), I felt a buzz in my pocket, and knew it was my Marauder Messager. Someone needed me, so I made my excuses to Roux, and left.  
I whispered "Hakuna Matata," to my paper, and it became my Messager.  
The resulting conversation was possibly the best thing to happen to me all day, Rose and Scorp kissed! My job is being done before my eyes!  
So long story short, I have a girlfriend because I started thinking weird things about my best friend, and I was feeling more just a little confused, and my best mate kissed my cousin.  
After hearing about Scorp's bad day (Scorose, it's gonna happen! Ship!)  
I knew that the natural thing to do would be to channel all the bad vibes and do something bad with them. Like pranking, which we just so happened to be experts at.  
We had a few ideas up our sleeves, so, after a trip to our stockroom (aka The Room of Requirement) we headed to the corridor by the Slytherin dorms. We figured that we didn't need the Map, because Filch and Mrs Norris were gone (thanks to us) so we had free run of the castle.  
As I drew an invisible magical trail with my wand, I chatted to Scorp.  
"Mate, this is going to be epic!"  
"Oh come on, it's not that much, I mean, a triggered Bubotuber puss drenching? Charmed to go on only Slytherins? That's dyed red and gold? With added sticking charms? Not the most original," Scorp argued.  
"Still distracts us from our messed up days, eh?" I joked.  
"Well I know that I had a confusing...experience today, but you? C'mon Al, spill!" he demanded.  
I kept my mouth shut.  
"What did you do?" he tried again.  
I said nothing. I wasn't so sure I wanted to share what had happened to me today.  
"Simba...!" he warned. I did not speak.  
"What, cat got your tongue?" he asked.  
Okay, that was irresistible.  
"Nope, that's you!" I replied cheekily.  
Scorp hit me and blushed bright red, an unfortunate habit he had gotten from his mother. In contrast with his pale skin, he looked like a strange albino tomato.  
When I voiced this opinion, Scorp glared and pushed me into the wall. Except it wasn't a wall. He just so happened to push me into a suit of armour, causing it to clatter down to the stone floor, which unfortunately caused a mass of ringing echoes.  
"Scorp! Any of the Slytherins might've heard that, and got a Prefect or a teacher! Do you want to get us caught?" I whispered.  
"No, but-"  
He was cut off by footsteps.  
"Quick Al, the Cloak!" Scorp whispered.  
I patted my pockets, but didn't find the Cloak.  
"I must've left it, I didn't think we'd need it!" I replied.  
We started to make an exit, but a nasally voice stopped us.  
"Well, well, well, what have we here? Two boys trying to prank unsuspecting Slytherins, eh?"  
I turned, and before me was a man that I was sure I'd seen before. In fact, I had, he was the smug looking man from McGonagall's office earlier. Was he Filch's replacement?  
"I, am Mr Filch's replacement!" he said pompously. What was he? A Legilimens?  
"What are two fine Gryffindors like your selves doing down here after hours? Not causing a mess I assume? Because I wouldn't want to punish you for that, would I?" he continued.  
Me and Scorp shook our heads, scared, because we were not used to getting caught.  
The man looked like he almost believed us until his eye caught on something behind us: the still-glowing trail of magic that I'd used as a "tripwire". Uh oh!  
The man stepped forward menacingly.  
"What have we here eh?" he asked icily. Gosh that man asked too many questions.  
No one volunteered any information.  
The man pulled out his wand and started prodding the line with his wand. This wouldn't end well.  
"Uh, Sir, I wouldn't do that if I were you, it might undo-"  
As Scorp and I stepped forward to stop him, we were interrupted by a wall of red and gold goop. It. Was. Disgusting.  
"-the charms." I finished.  
The man turned pale (well, as pale as possible when covered in red and gold Bubotuber puss) and started yelling at us.  
"Right! Twenty points from Gryffindor EACH! You shall spend the rest of your night cleaning this corridor spotless, the Muggle way, and I will be watching you, whilst playing a game I like to play called Dodgejinx!"  
What? But that game was banned centuries ago! It was a game similar to dodgeball, but with hexes instead of balls. It was sometimes fatal!  
I started to protest just that when my wand was taken and a mop appeared in my hand. The same had happened to Scorp. Out of nowhere, jinxes came flying at our heads, and we had to duck to avoid them.  
"CLEAN, YOU GRYFFINDOR IDIOTS, AND NEVER MAKE A MESS AGAIN!" the man cried, with a mad gleam in his eye. I was fairly sure what he was doing was illegal, but oh well, the curses sent at me gave little room for protest.  
Hours later, Scorp and I heaved ourselves into the Gryffindor Common Room, bruised, battered and in some places bleeding. We had received quite a beating from the new caretaker, because all the goo in the corridor was sticky and took forever to clean, and sometimes you got so stuck that you couldn't help but get hit by spells. I couldn't believe what just happened, because it was, to put it shortly, ILLEGAL!  
I think I was the luckier of the two, because I got hit with more exhausting jinxes, like 'rictumsempra' and 'tantallegra', whereas Scorp got Stupefied a couple of times. One time he hit his head in a corner, and I was fairly sure it was bleeding, as he was slightly unsteady on his feet.  
I'd have gone straight to McGonagall, or Madame Patil, but I just needed a bed or a sofa to crash on, I was so exhausted, so I went straight to the Gryffindor Tower.  
As the early morning light filtered through the heavy curtains in the Tower, I noticed that some girls were on Scorp and I's usual sofa. Looking closer I could see it was Allie and Rose, curled into each other under their duvets. One of them was snoring lightly. Were they waiting for us?  
I looked at Allie, her chest rising and falling in her sleep, her hair a messy halo round her face. She looked adorable as a small crossed her face, and she mumbled something.  
"Al..."  
Was she dreaming of me? Why would she do that?  
I was jerked from my thoughts by a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Scorp, looking very pale and swaying slightly.  
Forgetting to whisper, I asked, "Mate, are you okay?"  
Scorp just continued to look dazed.  
"Scorp!" I shouted, but nothing happened.  
Just then I was distracted by cries from the two now-awake girls.  
"Merlin!"  
"Are you okay?"  
"What happened?"  
"Scorp?"  
This brought my attention back to my friend, but it was too late. I couldn't reach out to catch him, and the boy beside me crumpled to the floor with a groan.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own only my laptop and an imagination, the rest? Nah...**

Helloooo! We're almost caught up to where I've got this on Insta! Soon, I'll be posting once a week, but for now, I'll be as quick as I can. And as royal empress of this fictional universe of mine, I demand that everyone eats pizza and cookies for reading my story!  
Well that was odd... Meh, see you lovely folks next chapter!


	17. Someone is something

**Chapter 17 - Mystery Person's POV****  
**I had waited so long for this! After nights of fruitless searching in the restricted section, then sneaking into teachers' private quarters, I finally had a copy.  
I opened the book which I had taken from Professor Nyx (the crazy Divination Professor). Looking through the index of the crumbling old tome, I quickly found the L section. Flicking to the right page, I gasped at the intricate method needed to complete the spell.  
First things first, I needed the potion. It was a simple potion that Professor Greening was sure to have in stock. All I had to do was to add two more ingredients whilst freezing the potion, before shattering and performing the spell over the shards.  
After stealing the necessary potion, I stood before Professor Greening's private potion stores, trying to figure out the password to unlock it.  
Well he didn't have any pets, I would have to hope it wasn't any of his family's names. It was doubtful that he'd use a past lovers name, as he didn't have any, but...  
Altering my voice to Greening's lower timbre, I said, "Melinda Nyx."  
The lock clicked. Ha. Unlocked in style of the true Slytherin I should be, sneaking clues from the teachers' staff room, and some very...disturbing experiences. My dad would be so proud.  
Quickly scanning the shelves I found the Essence of Carrion, but it took me a good while to locate the last ingredient: Aqua Terris, otherwise known as Liquid Fear.  
Finally, I found it, locked in a box marked 'Not for use. Dangerous substances contained. Property of the Ministry of Magic.'  
Naturally, it was in there. It was, after all, one of the most deadly substances on Earth. It worked like Amortentia, put with an item, a hair, dust, grass, and given to a person, they would live forever in fear of that item. But if it was given to the person straight away, nothing added, they could become scared of themselves, or worse, air, and that would kill them. There is only one known cure, and it's a true love's kiss. It's so soppy that it couldn't possibly be true, and anyway, no one would love that Weasley bitch.  
Why am I using this awful ingredient then, you ask? It's simple. It's a little known fact that if you freeze the Aqua Terris, its effects are nulled. I know because the book says so.  
I set about adding the ingredients and freezing the potion. I poured the vial of Carrion Essence in and, careful not to get any on myself, I added 49 drops of the Aqua Terris. I cast the freezing charm as quick as I could and watched the potion change colour to a deep purple, then crystallise.  
Next I whispered 'bombardo' and the vial full of potion shattered. Gathering up the shards into the shape of a star, I started the incantation. As the book was very old, it was a form of archaic magic, full of complex spells and wand movements. If you said a word of the incantation wrong, or paused for one second two long, then you were dead. But I was a Ravenclaw, I was smart enough for this advanced magic.  
After completing the hour and a half long recitation, I finished with a final flourish and said the name of the victim.  
"Rose Weasley"  
With that the shards disappeared into a colourless vapour, and I knew they were speeding towards their destination. I didn't know how long it would take, but sooner or later that bitch would be making a fool of herself. I just had to wait.  
I was probably doing something a little illegal, but it would all be alright, nothing fatal.  
I really should've read the fine print. The book I stole was Draemologie, the most deadly book ever written. Most of its spells were difficult, and all of them deadly. All of them.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaime all of this canon, for it doth belonge to Lady Joanne of Rowling.**

Hehehehe! Who is this mystery person? Has he/she already been met in the story? Do we know them not at all, or very well indeed? You shall have to see...*insert evil face here*


	18. Rosie is A Life-Saver

**Chapter 18 - Rose's POV**  
I woke up to my cousin talking. Why was he talking to me? What time was it? Why was there a crick in my neck?  
Ah, yes, I fell asleep with Alice in the Common Room, and judging by the light that was filtering through my eyelids, it was early morning, but I couldn't be sure because I reaaallly didn't want to open...my...eyes.  
"Scorp!" I heard Al shout.  
That got my eyes open, and apparently Alice's too.  
Taking in the boys' beat up appearance, it only took us few seconds for our moths to get working.  
"Merlin!" exclaimed Alice.  
"Are you okay?" I asked.  
"What happened?" Alice questioned.  
"Scorp?" I cried, as I saw the boy's knees started to buckle.  
Al reached out to catch him, but he was too late, Scorp's legs gave way, and he fell to the floor.  
I had private Magical Healing classes with Madam Patil, and I wanted to be a Healer, so I immediately sprang into action.  
"Al, what happened?" I asked, leaning over Scorp, checking his pulse.  
"We got caught pranking without the Map or Cloak, and this new caretaker chap...forced us to clean up our mess." he explained, sitting down on the sofa Allie and I were previously occupying.  
"How did this happen cleaning?" I demanded, gesturing at the boys' worn state.  
"He...he made us c-clean it whist playing one sided DodgeJinx," Al said, almost falling asleep.  
I gasped. That was an illegal sport, banned years ago! Were there no rules at Hogwarts? Well yes, there was, because I've broken a record holding number of them, but that's beside the point!  
"What's caused Scorp to faint?" Allie asked.  
"Well he...was hit w-with a few...Stupefies. Would that have a-a lingering effec..."  
"Allie, put him out of his misery, use a Sleeping Charm on Al," I commanded, and soon the room resonated with Al's snores.  
I started examining Scorp for any serious injuries that could've caused him to collapse. I didn't have to look far.  
"Allie, summon my wand," I asked, because it was still in our dorm. Merlin knows how Allie slept with her wand and didn't snap it.  
As she handed me my wand, she asked, "Why'd he faint then, Healer Weasley?" Giggling, she leaned over to see what I was already working on Healing. Immediately she stopped giggling.  
"Blood loss. That's why." I said, trying to seal the massive gash that was turning Scorp's white-blonde hair a dark reddy brown and gushing blood. His body was probably too exhausted to respond to my magic. Sighing, I summoned and wrapped a bandage around the wound. I would have to levitate him to Madame Patil. This would not be easy, for me or for Scorp.  
Suddenly, I had an idea, something I'd seen in a Muggle film that Scorp had forced me to watch. Ignoring odd glances from Allie, I tore off the bandages (they were no good anyway, he was losing too much blood, and in the back of my mind, I was starting to worry) and accioed a candle and its golden holder from the other side of the Common Room. Casting a heating charm, the candle turned to a puddle of wax in the holder. Placing another charm on the bowl to keep the wax molten, I used one last sealing charm, before pouring the wax over the already-reopening-wound. It sizzled as it made contact with Scorp's skin, and it might cause a bit of a burn later on, but it was done. Wrapping the bandages around the hardening wax, the wound was sealed.  
"That was awesome! Where'd you learn to do that?" asked Allie.  
"Muggle film," I muttered. "Anyway, Allie, clean up the blood on the carpet, then either wake up and take or levitate Al to the Hospital Wing. I'll levitate Scorp." I bossed.  
Allie just nodded. I noticed that she was very pale. Was she afraid of the sight of blood? Is she shocked? Should I be shocked at the sight of my friend covered in his own blood? I guess that my training kicked in, and I was able to become detached from emotions like shock when I was needed. Well that's creepy.  
Carefully, I levitated Scorp to the Hospital Wing, making sure not to let anything break the wax seal on his head. Much as the seal worked now, soon it would start to crack or melt, and I'd be in a pickle if Scorp started bleeding again, so time was of the essence.  
After about ten minutes, I found myself knocking on Madam Patil's door as loud as I could. I had levitated Scorp onto the nearest bed, before heading to Madam Patil's private room in the corner of the Hospital Wing.  
A minute later, she opened the door looking very tired.  
"Good gracious Rose, what's happened that needed you to rap on my door like that?"  
"I didn't catch what happened fully, but the new caretaker forced Al and Scorp to play DodgeJinx one-sided. Al's a bit battered and exhausted, and Allie will be along with him soon, but Scorp has sustained a serious head wound, and has fainted due to blood loss. I had to temporarily seal the wound with wax because the sealing charm wasn't working."  
I heard Madam Patil gasp, before she settled into nurse mode.  
"I'll take care of Scorpius, you go sit down dear, and tell Alice to put Albus on that bed over there," she said kindly, pointing to a bed opposite Scorp's.  
I nodded and sat down at the far side of the Hospital Wing, taking a deep breath. I was barley aware of Allie coming in, or me telling her where to put Al, or even her sitting next to me, I just stared blankly at the wall, still too detached to process anything.  
After what could've been hours, minutes, millennium, Madam Patil came out from the curtains that had appeared round Scorp's bed at some point and walked to me and Allie.  
Smiling at me, she said, "He'll be okay. Well done Rose, with your quick thinking and improvisation, you probably saved Scorpius's life."  
That was when my mental barriers broke.  
I didn't realise that Madam Patil had walked away to heal Al, I didn't see Allie's concerned looks. I was shaking. Scorp wasn't going to...to d-d-die. T-that was im-imp-possible. It-it didn't work like that... The world suddenly seemed too small for me, like a shrunken jumper, and breathing was getting harder, because my oxygen was being used up to quickly, and the Earth was spinning and-  
The only thing that could've helped me did. I felt Allie's arms wrap around me, bringing me back to the world I liked, the world I could breathe in.  
"Hey, hey, he's alright. No need to panic," whispered my best friend. "You saved him Rose! Look at me Smudge!" she commanded.  
I turned my face to hers and saw the worry in her eyes. Rightly so, because I don't think that I've ever freaked out so badly before.  
"C'mon Smudgie, no need to cry!" she smiled.  
I was crying? I put a hand to my face, and it came back dripping.  
After a minute, my breathing returned to normal, and I looked at Allie once again.  
"Thank you," I whispered. She hugged me tighter, before a groan from behind Scorp's curtains caught our attention. Vainly, I hoped that he was just waking up, because if he heard that freak out, well...embarrassing much? I didn't want anyone other than Allie to have to have witnessed that.  
We got up and slipped behind the curtains, where Scorp was trying to sit up. Immediately, I rushed over and pushed him back down.  
"Oh no you don't, Mr! You don't want to try sitting up with that head wound," I ordered in my best Healer Weasley voice.  
Bless, he actually looked quite scared of me as he tried to shake his head, before wincing.  
"Great!" I grinned, looking for a seat.  
Unfortunately, Allie had took the only seat in the area, so I did the logical thing. I sat on her.  
"Ow! Move, you fatso!" she squealed.  
"I am not fat!" I scowled at her.  
"Then why do my legs hurt where you are sitting on them?" Allie retorted accusingly.  
"Because you're old and have brittle bones!" I explained. I always loved making fun of the fact that Allie was older than me.  
"Meh, well your weight is probably your rolls of baby fat!" Allie retorted triumphantly. Ah yes, the usual remark about me being the "baby" of the group, even if she didn't know my actual birthday. I had a thing about that. Only my close family knew my birthday (Mum, Dad, Uncle Harry...) because I hated it. All I let the others know was that I was the older or younger thon them (accordingly).  
My thoughts were interrupted by a chuckle.  
"I thought you two were here to see me, not to squabble!" Scorp laughed.  
"No, we're in here for the amazing colour scheme," I said, gesturing to the drab grey surroundings.  
"Hey! I'm your friend! Am I not more important than the billion shades of grey in this area?" Scorp cried indignantly.  
"Of course you are silly!" I smiled. "How are you anyway?" Allie queried.  
"Oh you know, just got a head injury, nothing serious. Not like I could've died or anything like that," Scorp said casually. From his tone, he didn't realise how serious his injury had been.  
"Er, yes, yes it is," Allie pointed out. "Without Rose's idea to use wax to seal your gash till she could levitate you to Madam Patil, you might've been a goner."  
Gee, thanks Allie, like that's a small little thing to dump on Scorp right now.  
Silence fell on the room.  
"Well thank you then Rose," Scorp whispered.  
"Oh anytime!" I brushed it off, before starting in horror, "Not that you should gain serious head wounds anytime, no, just...anytime you need your life saving and all that..." I trailed off awkwardly.  
The three of us chuckled before lapsing into another heavy silence.  
Just as I was about to break the ice, I heard gentle snores coming from the boy opposite me.  
Allie giggled, before turning to me and saying softly, "I'll just go check on Al, for a bit, yeah?"  
We both knew that he'd be dead to the world, but I nodded and let her get off the chair, before scooting the chair closer to Scorp and sitting down again. I looked at my friend's pale face, and started absentmindedly twirling my fingers in his still-slightly-blood-stained platinum blonde hair.  
Later that day, Madam Patil would find me draped over the edge of Scorp's bed, fast asleep, but she didn't disturb me. Good thing too, because that was the last full, restful sleep that I would have in a very long time.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Would you believe me if I said this was all mine? No, neither would I...**

Oh no. It seems that I have developed an addiction to plot twisting and cliff hanging. We're pretty much caught up to this fic on Insta now, so updates will be coming slightly slower, but regularly too.


	19. Who is Allie Shipping?

**Chapter 19 - Scorpius' POV  
**The truth? I heard Rose freaking out. I heard her breathing tighten and get quicker, sounding like all the oxygen in her world was disappearing. Through the curtains screening my bed, I could see her, shaking like a Muggle cellyphonevision thingy on vibrate. In that moment, all I wanted to do was to hug her, to hold her close and tell her everything would be alright.  
Luckily someone, Allie, I presumed, helped Rose, or I might just have had to get out of this bed, which I strongly suspected would hurt.  
"Hey, hey, he's alright. No need to panic," said someone said quietly, yes definitely Allie. Who was he? Was Al okay? I felt fine, but I never really got a good look at my best mate before I passed out from exhaustion.  
"You saved him Rose! Look at me Smudge!" Allie continued. Oh my gosh. Was Al going to die? Wait, saved...that's my girl! She'll end up Healer Weasley for sure!  
"C'mon Smudgie, no need to cry!" Allie encouraged. She was crying? That's it, I was getting up right now. I would not let my Rose cry on her own. Or with just one person. Whatever...  
Unfortunately, getting up involved a lot of pain, and I couldn't help but let out a gasp of pain at the twinge of fire in the base of my skull.  
This quickly brought two pairs of footsteps rushing towards my area of the Hospital Wing.  
"Oh no you don't, Mister!" Rose said, forcing me back down onto the bed. Even with tears plastered across her face (which I decided not to comment on, because I valued my life) she was one scary woman when in Healer Weasley mode.  
After that, she took the only available surface in the room to sit on: Allie's lap. This started the usual arguments that those two had, about their weight and age and so on. It was the one thing that really annoyed me about Rose that I didn't know her birthday. I couldn't give her presents, or birthday digs, the usual birthday shenanigans y'know... She must really hate it, because even Al didn't know what her birthday was.  
Bringing the attention back to myself (what can I say, I'm as much of a narcissist as my father before me), I carried on chatting to the girls. I wasn't paying too much attention, because I was almost asleep. The next thing that really caught my attention was Allie's announcement.  
Rose saved my life.  
I might- no would've died, but she saved my life. She saved my life. What could I do to repay her such a debt? I don't mind owing someone money, or a favour, but my life? Gosh.  
I realised that the girls were looking at me, wanting a comment. I said the first thing that came to mind.  
"Well thank you then Rose."  
Note to self: Think what to say before saying or it will sound stupid.  
Rose started rambling off about something, but I suddenly felt really tired. Waves of sleepiness washed over me, and I couldn't resist, so I closed my eyes and drifted off.  
I woke up seeing red. I mean literally, all I could see was a sea of red hair. Hehe. See a sea. Gotta love the English language.  
Knowing only one person with hair that colour, I tickled her neck, knowing what her reaction was going to be. Rose immediately woke up and started squealing and squirming. It only got funnier when she squirmed so much that she fell of her chair and her arm flew off the bed, causing her to land in an ungraceful heap on the floor. I laughed really hard, before wincing at the pain in my head.  
Suddenly, Al and Allie's heads popped round the curtain.  
"Who's dying in here?" Al asked, not seeing Rose on the floor.  
"Is-Is Rose alright?" Allie asked confusedly.  
Slowly Rose got up and shot me a glare.  
"He," she spat venomously at me, "Ticked me when I was weak and defenceless."  
"Honestly, what is it with you Weasley/Potters being Drama Queens? I poked you, that's all!" I defended.  
"Did not!" she retorted.  
"Did too!" I replied.  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Did. Not!"  
"Did. Too!"  
"Did not!  
"Did not!"  
"Did too! Wait, what?"  
Ha! I won!  
From behind me came hysterical laughter.  
"Oh Merlin, you two are complete nutters! Absolutely barmy!" Al gasped, hanging off Allie's shoulder in a vain attempt to stop himself falling over.  
I caught Rose's eye, the ocean blue orb alight with mischief, even if she did just lose an argument. I couldn't help myself. I started laughing too, just as she did.  
We laughed for a long time, keeping on setting each other off into fits of laughter, till we realised that Al and Allie were whispering to each other. When they caught us looking at them, they stopped, but I swear I heard Allie say, 'I ship it'? What?  
"So Al, what happened to you last night?" I asked, trying to start conversation. I hated awkward silences.  
"I...er...Allie used a sleeping charm on me, because I was exhausted. When I woke up, I was in the Hospital Wing, but Madam Patil let me go, cuz I just needed rest," he explained.  
"Aww, did little Alykins need a nappy-poo," I said in my best baby voice.  
"No, I am a manly man. Menly men need no naps!" Al cried.  
"Menly men?" chucked Rose, "Is that even a phrase?"  
"Oh yeah Simba, you're a total manly man! You're a lion! Who was raised eating bugs and singing in a very high voice, but nonetheless, you are very manly. Sure, sure!" I teased, knowing Allie would get my jibe at the Muggle movie his nickname was from.  
Al scowled.  
"I am manly! I happen to have a girlfriend!" he said.  
Since when did he have a girlfriend?  
"Oh! That reminds me! I want details Mr Lover Boy. How did you get Roux Sanders, of all people?" Allie asked really girlyly. Girl-like. Girlynessy. Ugh. That is hard to get my head round...  
As Al braced himself for an Alice-Longbottom-style grilling, I remarked to Rose,  
"Well this whole Roux thing puts a wand in the works for our matchmaking, doesn't it?"  
Rose giggled, before saying, "Nah, it only helps Allie realise her true love for Al. Jealously may be a bitch, but hey, if that's what it takes..."  
Something about Rose's grin made me wonder if she'd already tried something. When I voiced this opinion, she answered:  
"I may have planted a seed. You should really try to work on Al a bit more."  
"What did you say? I need help with Al! If anything he's going in the opposite direction of where I need him to go!" I demanded.  
"I believe that my exact words might've been along the lines of 'Say, Allie-Girl, do you fancy Al?'..." she trailed off.  
That would not be helpful.  
Letting out a soft laugh (don't want Al and Allie to know that we were planning their wedding or anything like that...hehe), I asked, "When you said that were you a)Hyper, b)Sleep deprived, c)High, d)Drunk or e)Just plain tactless?"  
"Definitely a and b, maybe c and d, who knows what they put in sweets these days, but e? Who do you think I am, moron?" Rose whisper-yelled, because Al and Allie were still rattling on about Al's new girlfriend.  
"Moron, exactly!" I grinned cheekily.  
"My hair is red, not ginger!" Rose huffed, completely throwing me. "What?" I queried.  
"In Welsh, moron means carrot, and you just called me a moron, which is false, as clearly, my hair is red," Rose replied, showing me a bit of her hair. It was a wonder that she wasn't in Ravenclaw. Who knows Welsh? We go to school in Scotland! It makes no sense to know Welsh!  
(A/N- I mean no offence to the people of Wales, you have a lovely language, but for the purpose of fiction, I must continue)  
Al and Allie were still chatting together about Al's new girlfriend.  
At that moment, Madam Patil bustled in and ordered everyone out of my curtained off area of the Hospital Wing, as I had some potions to take.  
"Good luck mate!" said Al, ducking behind the curtain.  
"Enjoy!" Allie said with a little wave. I scoffed.  
Rose just pulled a face at me, and left.  
"Right," Madam Patil started, "You're going to need to drink this potion here three times a day for a week, and this green potion every night for two days, and..."  
It was going to be a long time before I had some peace and quiet.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Honest! Don't look at me that way Roberto!**

I'm so close to 20 chapters! Woo!


	20. Allie is Thinking (About Al)

**Chapter 20 - Alice's POV**

The next month seemed to fly by. Not much important stuff happened, just the usual 'tomfoolery' (as McGonagall so fondly refers it to). We made a petition to get the new caretaker fired (and it was very popular, because he was a nasty piece of work) and pranked people a lot, even with the new guy on the prowl.

I can't mention all of them, but some of my October favourites (pranks) have been as follows.

In fifth place, we have The Half-Term Heatwave, where we (by which I mean Smudge) charmed the whole castle to feel about 20 degrees warmer than its usual -2 degrees (seriously, I swear I've slipped on ice in late September; well that or I'm really clumsy) for a whole week mid-October. Everyone thought it was brill, after they'd acclimatised to the warmer temperature. They weren't so enthusiastic when we suddenly changed the charm to be 20 degrees colder than usual, and everyone was practically frozen. Luckily we only kept it like that for a day, goodness only knows how many broken limbs and colds we caused that day. It was quite good.

Right in front of that, in fourth, we have the All New Slytherin Uniform. Tufty snuck into the Slytherin dorms and Transfigured all of the Slytherin's clothes red and gold one day during dinner. The looks on the Slytherin's faces the next morning when they realised that they were dressed as Gryffindors were priceless, especially as they tried to reverse the spells on their clothes (which wasn't possible, due to some special, MarauderMade Day-Long Charm Additives).

In third place, we have another prank (from a series of pranks called Al Messes About With Magic) called The Sequel: When Silverware Attacks, which was when Al managed (though I'm not sure how) to teach all the cutlery basic defensive magic, so at breakfast, everyone had to battle their plates and forks for the bacon, and the spoons and knives for the toast. The best part was when a group of Ravenclaw girls, unaware of the danger, tries to make a pot of tea, and were promptly disarmed, their wands poking out of the teapot. Unfortunately, the teacher stopped the charms that made the kitchenware magical when a toast rack decided to call the apocalypse upon the Hufflepuffs.

In a respectable second, we held The Introductory Gooping Ceremony, which was a "traditional Hogwarts welcome" for the new caretaker. I really need to learn his name... Anyway, this prank was a classic: Man opens door, man gets covered in goo, man gets utterly humiliated. I probably would have rated this prank lower if it weren't for the fact that it was played on the caretaker.

And last but not least (in fact, most) we have Number 1, which I named The Venustoe Traps. I'm good at growing plants, and as a project over the summer holiday I crossbred two plants: A venus fly trap and enchanted mistletoe. The result was quite dangerous, and oddly fertile, so I had hundreds of plants in stock for the Christmas season. As the day I pulled the prank was December 1st, I was very excited to kick of the Christmas spirit with some damsels in distress and new couples. How nice am I? You see, the the Venustoe Trap worked was that the little plant would attach to someone's foot, and would only unlatch itself from the persons foot when they were kissed by someone. You could, of course, wait 10 minutes for the trap to unclasp its weirdly endearing jaws, but then one of your shoes would be covers in stinky, green digestive fluid for a day or so (or more, depends on how effectively the sap wears off). The sad thing about the Venustoe Traps was that their lifespan was only a week. Such a waste of cute plants... Well apart from the fact that they forced people to kiss; now that, was awesome! Every time Scorp or Rose got caught in one, Al and I disappeared, so they had to kiss each other a lot. Before you ask, yes, me and Al are trying to get those two together, I mean, they're so perfect for each other! JUST BE HAPPY AND MAKE GORGEOUS BABIES ALREADY! I ship them so hard...

If this hasn't already given you a picture, we Marauders all have our individual skill sets. Rose is a Charms whizz, the best at Hogwarts since Al's Grandma Lily Evans, and certainly taking after her mum. She's also an excellent Astrologer (not that that come in handy much). Scorp is the Transfiggie (my name for a Transfiguration nerd) of the group, scoring nothing less than an E since first year (his face the first time he got an E was a memory that I'll treasure forever) and he has one useful skill when it comes to exam time. He can stay awake to take notes during History of Magic. Amazing, I know. Al is a bit like his dad, a DADA and Potions genius, even if half his stokes of brilliance spawn from unfortunate mishaps and his unbelievable clumsiness. My (many, I'll assure you) talents include Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures, which can be quite good when you need a few Nifflers to set on people.

What else has happened in the past month? Not much, apart from (how ever could I have forgotten? *insert sarcastic eye roll*) AL HAS A GIRLFRIEND.

I used to think Roux was cool. She was awesome, pretty, a total gossip, all those things that might make you hate a girl, and yet Roux was impossible to hate. She was a great friend, modest, helpful and charming. Notice my use of past tense. I swear that Roux has changed because of Al. Was she always such a hair-flicking, giggling, whiny twat? I never seemed to see Al without her attached to his side like a limpet. In fact, I only ever see Al on his own during and doing Marauder stuff (which, granted, was fairly often, but still!). At first, I thought that these feelings of hate towards the other girl was just platonic, sisterly-protection feeling, because Rose and Scorp seemed to mirror my thoughts, but now, they seem okay with Al's taken status and I am still boiling up inside at the mere thought of Roux Sanders.

When I went to ask Rose what this knowing monster in my stomach was, and whether I should see Madam Patil, she just laughed, and asked me:

"Unless you can give me a no to this question under Veritaserum, you won't be needing to see Madam Patil, Allie-Girl: Do you fancy Al?"

Then I laughed, because that was crazy, I could fancy Al, right? He was one of my closest friends, a fellow Marauder, pretty much a brother to me! Heck, I liked him more than I liked my own brother, Frank, at times. Some insane part of my brain just whispers, 'Platonically? Or romantically?'

Even my own brain is not safe from Rose's madness!

I could not conceivably fancy Al. Of course I'd thought about his good looks before, but what girl (or the occasional guy) who wasn't related to him hasn't? Or thought about his sea green eyes, or the way his hair looks in the sunset, or the smile that he reserves just for close friends and family, or they way his eyes light up in mischief when he has a prank idea, or the way he subconsciously hums a little tune to himself when he's happy, or how he sticks his tongue out a little when he concentrates really hard, or oh Merlin, I'm going to have to see Rose.

I fancy Al.

* * *

**Disclaimer: You know the gist of it, characters not mine, belong to JK Rowling etc etc...**

I'm BACK! I haven't updated in a while, but I hope you enjoyed that ending! And no worries more (around 3 chapters) coming v/ soon. :-) Woooo!

Aaaaaand, in other news, this story has its first fame! I don't know why but, I'm actually fairly excited about it, because at least I know that someone has seen this! So woooo!


	21. Al is Thinking (About Allie)

**Chapter 21 - Albus' POV**  
I scanned my surrounding, looking for a place to hide that was free of plants. After Allie's prank, Roux kept planting the plants (haha, very funny, but seriously, is there a better word?) anywhere I was likely to be so she had an excuse to snog me. Now I have nothing against kissing a nice girl, but kissing a whiny she-demon? No.  
So it turns out that taking Roux to Hogsmeade was a mistake. Who would've guessed, right? We went on a date to Hogsmeade, and it all spiralled out of control from there.  
I guess the first sign was when Roux took me, no, forced me to go to Madam Puddifoots (which she for some reason adores, and I hate with a passion) and then tried to make me drink some stupid glittery...stuff. After that she seemed alright; we talked and bantered easily, even if, when we went to the Hogwarts branch of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, she showed no imagination in helping me pick products. She suggested getting some Skiving Snackboxes, when the best thing was obviously the bargain Peruvian Darkness Powder. At that moment I had a creepy thought. 'Allie would've known that'. I was on a date, and yet I thought of Allie. It made me feel odd all over, my stomach felt fluttery, my pulse quickened and my mind whirred. I think I might need to see Madam Patil.  
After our date, Roux and I strolled back to the castle, and we started talking. Once we had almost reached Hogwarts, she said,  
"That was fun! We should totally do that again!"  
The thing was, I was just going to pass it off as a onetime thing, because I asked her out to distract myself from thinking weird things about Allie and I still thought about her, so my plan had obviously not worked, and I said,  
"Yeah..."  
Then, before I could say "About that...", I was interrupted.  
"So you're asking me to be your girlfriend?!" Roux grinned.  
Well this was awkward. I hated to disappoint people, and I didn't want to create an awkward situation, and I felt so awkward and awkardy awkwardness above help me, I said,  
"Oh. Err, okay?"  
"EEEE!" squealed Roux, before she launched herself at me in a very enthusiastic snog that was decidedly half-hearted on my part.  
Damn my niceness. I didn't want to hurt Roux's feelings, so I got myself backed into a corner and now I have a girlfriend! Great! (Can you hear my sarcasm!?)  
Now, I was gingerly treading over to my favourite sofa in the Common Room doing my utmost to avoid the thing that has taken over Roux Sanders' body. Thankfully, the sofa was plant-and Roux-free, I hoped. I collapsed into the corner of the familiar sofa and swung my legs over the rest the sofa. Like this, Roux wouldn't see me from anywhere in the Common Room other than right in front of me. What has my life come to when I have to hide behind sofas to stop my girlfriend seeing me?  
"Al? Albie? Where are you? I thought we were going to...study?" I heard Roux call out suggestively from the other end of the Common Room. Oh no. Please, please no one rat me out!  
"Hey Alice, you haven't seen my boyfriend, have you?" Roux asked faux-sweetly. I could almost feel the daggers that Roux was sending Allie.  
For some crazy reason, Roux seems to think that Allie is some sort of competition (along with most of the female and some of the male population of Hogwarts! I mean, I know that I have been voted hottest boy at Hogwarts multiple times, or second only to Scorp, but seriously?). Where would she get that idea from? Just because I hang out with Allie a lot and she isn't related to me and she's really pretty and she's outrageously funny, a brill friend, flippin gorgeous and amazing in every single possible way...okay, okay that came out of nowhere. I really should not think stuff like that about Allie. I mean, Circe's sake, she's Allie! I just can't, at least not with a girlfriend. Even if she annoys me to hell and back, I am not disloyal. The Sorting Hat almost placed me in Hufflepuff for my loyalty, seriously!  
"Huh? What? Al? Erm, I think that he's...in the library?" Allie replied weakly.  
"Well we are going to study..." Roux reasoned, trailing off suggestively again. What was she trying to do? Make Allie jealous? That would never happen, Allie doesn't like me like that.  
"Whatever Roux, go snog my mate, I don't care," Allie replied venomously, almost...territorially. I was shocked. I didn't know that Allie could speak like that. What did it mean? Was she jealous? Nah, she must just be annoyed that I don't talk to her as much; Roux demands most of my attention.  
Roux exhaled sharply, before moving off in another direction, and out of the Common Room.  
I took the moment of peace to scan the Common Room, looking for entertainment, but my eyes skipped over all the stuff that would usually interest me. I barely noticed some Third Years getting dangerously close to setting the curtains on fire, I didn't register the little First Year stuck in some Venustoe Trap or Melissa Wood from my Potions Class crying on her friend's shoulder, and I skimmed over the random head appearing in the fireplace, until my eyes landed on a certain brunette.  
Allie stared into the fireplace (it still had the head in it), any earlier scowl replaced with the slightly dazed expression that told me that Allie's mind was not completely on this planet. The fire's glow reflected in her chocolate brown eyes, flickering and dancing, making her usual vivacity even more stunning. Her perfectly sculpted features, high cheekbones, soft angles and high brows gave me the distinct impression of a beautiful, aloof princess, but the crinkles round her eyes and the upturned corners of her mouth gave her away: Allie was a hilariously funny person. Her soft peachy lips were slightly parted and forming her ever-present-smile, and her chestnut hair caught the firelight in just the place so that it looked like it was laced with molten amber. Everything about Allie at that precise moment in time screamed 'perfect'.  
To quote my favourite Muggle book 'Crap. I sound like I'm growing a vagina.'  
(Don't judge, it was actually a good book, especially for late twenty-teens YA romance)  
Suddenly Allie's eyes opened wide and she let in a sharp intake of breath. She sprang up and hurried to the Girls Dorms. The moment was gone.  
Aaaaaarrrrrrrggggghhhhh.  
I felt so conflicted. I think odd, girly thoughts about Allie, not knowing what they mean, and I have a girlfriend who I feel barley attached to. I just can't understand it.  
I feel that I can't even let it cross my mind to be like I am with Roux with Allie, because she's too special, but I wouldn't dream of being like I am with Allie with Roux because Allie hold a place in my heart that no one else will ever have.  
Allie and I have known each other since we were days old, because our birthdays are days apart, and later when Rose came along we were pretty much forced (but not unwillingly) to be best friends. We've done everything together, and that involves some pretty crazy stuff (I'm talking cliff diving/jumping off rocks, swimming in tons of crazy places, messing about with magic when we shouldn't, cleaning my room, pranking and CLEANING MY ROOM!) and throughout all that I've never even thought of Allie as anything other than my sister. Heck, I probably likes her more than I liked my actual sister, Lily.  
A small corner of my mind screamed for me to answer its question, "In what way do you like her, Al, in what waaaayy!?"  
Gosh my inner voice sounds creepy.  
That question is one that I don't think I'm ready to answer yet, but one thing was clear to me after I'd thought for a while was this: Roux Sanders was not for me.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination! All non OC's are in the belonging of one JK Rowling...**

I am typing, typey, typey, typing, woobedoobedoooo.

Let's just pretend that that didn't happen, 'kay? Hope you enjoy!


	22. Rosie is In Pain

**Chapter 22 - Rose's POV****  
**"ScorpScorpScorpScorpScorpScorpScorpScorpScorpScorpScorpScorpScorpScorp!" I yelled.  
"Whaaat?" the boy in question moaned, rolling over in his bed to face me.  
"Get up! C'mon, it's important!" I said impatiently.  
"Go away," Scorp groaned sleepily.  
I sighed. After 7 years of living with Al and Scorp, I had some expertise at getting males to wake up on cold December weekends.  
"You leave me no choice," I said, turning into Smudge.  
After I stretched out my limbs, I sprang with ease onto Scorp's ahem...finely toned chest and started doing what cats do best. Making themselves comfy. I started kneading my paws into Scorp's shirt, moving towards his throat.  
"Mmmh, stop. Tha tickles..." Scorp mumbled. Aww, cute!  
That was my cue. I released my claws and carried on my kneading. It didn't take long after that.  
"Argh! Stupid cat. Woman. Whatever! That is the eleventh shirt that you have wrecked my shirt to wake me up. C'mere you little rascal!" he cried as I was forcefully thrown of his chest. I then mewled in protest before speeding away on my little cat legs.  
Unfortunately, due to my diminutive size and lack of will to run, Scorp caught me in the empty corridor near the Portrait Hole.  
"Haha!" Scorp exclaimed, scooping me up.  
"Now how shall I punish you for waking me up before noon!" he grinned wickedly and jokingly tugged at my whiskers.  
The pain was excruciating. Little did Scorp know that a cat's whiskers are essential parts of a cat's anatomy. The hairs are surrounded by many nerve and sensory cells and are used to balance and orientate a cat. They're so sensitive, in fact, that a cat doesn't even need to touch something to know it's there; it senses the air parting round that object through its whiskers and this creates a mental image of the object for the cat. Because my whiskers are linked to my brain, simply having them tugged felt like Scorp tugged my brain out of position, and any other feelings were replaced with immense pain and dizziness.  
I felt myself turn human in Scorp's arms, and him almost dropping me to the floor. I curled up into a ball feeling completely disorientated. I could just about make out Scorp's voice from within my haze of pain.  
"Rose! Rose, you okay? Rose! Shit, you're crying...Oh Merlin, I'm sorry Rose, shit, shit! ...Rosie?"  
He only calls me Rosie and swears when he gets worried about me.  
I suppose that he had good reason to worry, because usually pain from my whiskers has faded by now (and yes, I have hurt my whiskers before, it was very humiliating). Eventually the pain faded away and my mind cleared.  
I slowly uncurled and sat up, filling with shame when I realised that I had cried with pain. I haven't done that since I was six and broke my leg. I looked up and saw Scorp kneeling beside me, his eyes filled with worry.  
Trying to lighten the mood, I said "Rosie. I miss being called that."  
I used to be called Rosie all the time, but before I went to Hogwarts I insisted on being called Rose as it was "more grown up". Now the nickname Rosie was only used in extreme cases.  
"What was that?" Scorp said, running his hand through his hair.  
I explained how sensitive cats' whiskers are, and how hurting them was like a meat cleaver to the brain. By the time I'd finished, Scorp looked like he could fill a lake with guilt.  
"Oh shit, Rosie, what can I do to say sorry? Merlin, I've screwed up..." he groaned, sliding down the wall to sit beside me.  
I thought for a second before saying,  
"What about...you owe me three Marauder Favours?"  
This was a big thing, because we Marauders take favours seriously. A Marauder Favour must be kept no matter what, life or death, food or no food! Yeah, we were really over dramatic and hungry Third Years when we made that rule.  
"You are taking this far too lightly! I really hurt you!" Scorp cried indignantly.  
"Hey you didn't know, it's okay! The pain never lasts for long. And I have more important matters to discuss with you!" I said, remembering the reason for waking up Scorp in the first place.  
"What could be more important than this, I could've killed you!" Scorp yelled.  
I winced.  
"Look, you're overreacting, but that's beside the point. ALLIE FANCIES AL! And Al has a girlfriend and knows nothing of his undying love for Allie, but still, this is progress!" I whisper yelled, not wanting anyone to hear Allie's secret.  
"WHAT? SINCE WHEN? HOW? THIS IS GREAT!" Scorp exploded, mirroring my reaction to the news.  
"Jealousy, my friend, jea-lou-sy," I explained.  
"Oh this is good. But how do we get Al and Allie together?" Scorp asked.  
"We need to come up with a plan..." I muttered, thinking of the endless possibilities.  
"Okay, okay, I can see the stages forming, let's see: Stage One: Break up Al and the French Hag," Scorp contributed.  
This was how most Marauder plans were made. I set the goals, saw the Big Picture and the end result, Scorp made the basic outline of the plan, Allie added the details and her signature craziness to the mix and Al refined the plan, being (to everyone's surprise) the voice of reason. I guess this plan would require more effort on Scorp and I's part. But first things first...  
"Hey! That's my roommate that you offended!"  
Scorp just glared at me. He knew that I thought the same as him deep down: that dating my cousin had turned my friend into a whirlwind of annoyingness.  
"Stage Two: Make Al realise his One True Love is Allie, Stage Three: Get Those Two to Date and Stage Four: Watch them Marry and Have Adorable Babies!" Scorp finished.  
I nodded and said, "Seems okay..."  
"We'll sort out the details later, but first I need breakfast!" Scorp stated happily.  
"Sure thing, but it's more like lunch!" I joked.  
We stood up and wandered down through the corridors. Just before we got to the Great Hall, I stopped and said,  
"Scorp, I want to cash in one of my Favours now: Call me Rosie for the rest of the day; I never knew how much I missed that name."  
Scorp just looked at me, before shaking his head and saying,  
"Whatever you say, Rosie."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zip, zero, *insert synonyms for nothing here* of the contents of this story, just the plot...**

I hoped you liked this moral lesson in cat anatomy. You never know, the knowledge of the use of a cats whiskers might come in handy one day. I don't know when, but... Well, hope you've enjoyed!


	23. Scorp is Deep

**Chapter 23 - Scorpius' POV**  
"Today we will witness the four students that I have tutored complete their full Animagical Transfiguration and then the rest of you will have your first go at Transforming," Professor McGonagall commanded, pacing the length of the classroom.  
"Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, Miss Weasley and Miss Longbottom, please could you show your classmates how you transform," McGonagall continued.  
We stood up and faced the class, and I tried not to blush, because I really didn't like doing anything vaguely showy-offy in front of people that I'm not comfortable with.  
"Miss Weasley, would you like to go first?" McGonagall asked.  
Rose blushed that famous Weasley red, before muttering some random jibberish under her breath and screwing up her face. We were still expected to be saying the spell for Animagical Transformation and have some difficulty doing the transformation, so we ended up saying some proper weird stuff under our breaths in our weekly training with McGonagall. One time, I could barely contain myself when Rose said "Minnie ma bæ," before becoming Smudge. In retrospect it wasn't too funny, but at the time, I swear I almost wet myself.  
Today, as Rose transformed into Smudge, I heard gasps of wonder from my fellow classmates. I didn't really get what was so special about the change, us Marauders had transformed trillions of times, and it just didn't seem that awesome anymore.  
The class roared appreciatively when Rose untransformed back into herself.  
Glancing at Rose (who stood at the opposite end of the little line we had formed) I saw that she was grinning from ear to ear, and, straining my ears, I heard that she was purring, but only faintly so that Al, Allie and I could hear.  
Next, McGonagall asked Al and Allie to show the class their transformations. There were jaws dropped at Simba the Lion, standing proudly at the front of the room, and a few screams of terror when Al let out a mighty roar. Drama Queen. Every single girl in the class awed when Allie became Bamboo and giggled when Al fed her some bamboo shoots.  
I still couldn't see why completely changing the structure of what you are and what you look like at a molecular level was so cool. After doing it for four years, I just guess that the magic of Animagical Transformation has worn off (no pun intended).  
Finally it was my turn.  
"Mister Malfoy...?" McGonagall requested.  
All eyes fell on me, and before my cheeks could be graced with my tomato blush, I bent my knees, then sprung into the air. As I was in mid-air, time seemed to slow as I made my transformation. Even though I'd done this countless times, it felt like the first time I'd ever fully transformed. I could visualise the sleek silver feather of Tufty, the quiff-like tuft of feather that gave me my nickname, the claws of a predator, the beak of a bird of prey and wings! What wings! Wings covered in layers of intricate pattern, way beyond human design in aerodynamics, with hollow bones that made the wings so light that they sensed the slightest breeze, or the cold draughts flittering through the castle and the harsh winter storm that raged outside. They were wings of beauty and delicacy, but they were so strong, and held such power and speed within. It one of the reasons why my other form's an owl, I suppose, because owls remind me that things are not always what they seem. An owl is seen as wisdom, a deadly force, King of the Night-time Hunt, a beautiful creature, a predator and a work of art. I am seen as a Malfoy: cold, aristocratic and evil; a friend: funny, smiling, caring; smart; good-looking (Hogwarts girls, I swear, are the WORST!); dignified; insane. I'm not just one thing, I'm like an owl. Conflicting and confusing; simple and animalistic, I am someone who I am not, and yet all the people I can be are me. And thinking about it, what it's like being Tufty, it sparks the magic in me, and, as I fake the spell that comes so naturally to me, I do not need to visualise Tufty any longer, because Scorp is left somewhere in a limbo realm and I am Tufty, the night owl, soaring above my peers, far superior to all below. I spread my wing a fly, swooping and veering as much as any eagle, and this, this is why anyone should be amazed at the transformation from human to animal, because it is so incredibly awe inspiring, to see someone's layers fall away, and to see a part of who they are, represented in one still moment, such as a lion's roar, a cat's lazy meander, a panda's ancient grace and an owls soaring majesty. This is the stuff that makes magic so unbelievably brilliant.  
Wow, that was some deep stuff.  
Returning to my usual self, I hear the class applauding, and I was sent back to my seat, but I was still living in the euphoria of being Tufty.  
The rest of the lesson passed me by in a blur, and I only really came to my senses as I walked absently out of class and Rose sidled up beside me.  
"Heya Scorp! You're looking a bit out of whack there!" she commented.  
"Yeah..." I replied non-committedly.  
"Knut for your thoughts?" she asked.  
"Sometimes it just takes a new perspective to help you see things better. I'd forgotten how epic it felt to be someone else, something else, and to fly free of the person I am, even just for a few seconds," I replied.  
"Ooooh! Das deep man!" Rose giggled, taking the mick.  
I gave her a pointed look.  
"Seriously? Did you have, like, a mental monologue to come up with that whilst you were showing off?" she questioned.  
I grimaced guiltily.  
"Really? Honestly? And I thought you were okay Scorp! I thought that Al's dramatic flair wasn't contagious, but it seems that I shall have to be more careful, lest I catch this plague of deep, dramatic rambles! Aaaahh! It too late! Tell Lucy that she was always my favourite cousin, and keep my copy of Hogwarts: A History safe! I've caught the drama-plague! I'm going to diiiieeee!" Rose moaned!  
I laughed, before rolling my eyes.  
"Drama Queen much, Rosie?" I said.  
"Nope! I'm a Drama Princess! Look at these youthful cheeks: I am clearly a Drama Princess!" Rose claimed, gesticulating wildly at her cheeks.  
"Whatever you say, weirdo! Let's go nab some food from the kitchens," I suggested.  
"I thought we agreed on calling me Rosie, oddball!" Rose laughed as we headed towards the kitchens.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I am running out of inventive ways to say that I own nothing and anything you recognise is JKR's**

This is the end of my crazy update spam, so see ya soon! I hope that you- no, I say that all the time, lets try: I bid ye take merriment from my humble yarn!

Yes, I like that one...


	24. Lily is in A Flower Crown Mood

**Chapter 24 - Alice's POV**  
"Rose, please, please, please tell me that you have an anti-blush charm in a book of yours?" I pleaded. I really needed one, because every time I got near Al a horrid blush would rise on my cheeks. It wasn't as bad as Scorp's blush, and not even in the league of Rose's blushes (I mean seriously, is she human, cat or tomato?!), but still, horrid, absolutely horrid. I didn't want Al knowing that I fancy the pants off him, because he doesn't like me back, no matter what Rose will ever say, and I didn't want to wreck 17 years of good friendship go something as silly as a schoolgirl crush. I'm sure that this fancying thing is just a phase, and I don't want to wreck any future friendship between Al and I. Anyway, even if I did want to tell Al, he has a (stupid, bimbo of a) girlfriend.  
She smirked at me. She knew why but she was going to force me to explain it out loud. Damn her.  
"May I ask why you wish to know an anti-blush charm, dear friend?" she asked smugly.  
I sighed.  
"Well, dear friend," I started with extra emphasis on the 'dear friend' part, "I, er...I might...aargh- You bloody well know what I want it for Rose, so either tell me, anti-blush charm, yes or no?" I demanded.  
Rose raised her eyebrows and said, "If you don't say it, then I'll have it told to the entire population of Hogwarts by breakfast."  
You know, I'd have expected my best mate not to use me fancying Al against me, but no, she just goes and uses it as blackmail. Such a friend. The scary thing about that was that Rose actually could make everyone know my secret by breakfast (it was currently early evening, and we were chilling in our empty dorm). Even though she wasn't much of a gossip herself, she had some serious connections. It was a deadly force in our pranks, and I really didn't want to have that turned against me.  
"So I'll be off to find Melissa then?" Rose threatened.  
"I fancy Al, and I keep blushing around him and I don't want him to find out, so do you know an anti-blush charm? Please?" I mumbled quietly.  
"Er, sorry didn't quite catch that!" Rose teased.  
"Circe's sake, Rose, you heard what I said, and I won't say it again. Now, the charm? Do you know it!?" I retorted.  
"Stressy-poo," Rose replied childishly, sticking out her tongue.  
"Rose! Please? Please tell me if you know the anti-blush charm?" I pleaded.  
"Well, no, I don't. But Lily might. She's more into this girly stuff than me," Rose pondered, before beckoning me, and walking off towards the 5th Year dorms.  
"Oh but you will be when you realise your undying love for Scorp," I muttered under my breath, before following Rose.  
"What was that?" Rose asked.  
"What was what?" I asked innocently.  
She gave me a long look, before continuing on towards Lily's dorm.  
Let me get some things straight about Lily Potter. She's not your average "normal" girl. She's best friends with Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, an animal lover, a bit of a hippy, yet completely girly, lives in her own personal daydream and is never seen without a flower crown. I've known her all her life, and she's the little sister I've never had. We used to be really close, but Hogwarts had kind of ripped us apart. It was a shame really.  
Lily was sitting on her bed, wearing a pink and yellow flower crown (which looked out of place in December, but Lily didn't really care), staring at something outside and humming a tuneless melody.  
"Hey Lils!" Rose chirruped.  
"Oh!" Lily exclaimed, startled, "I didn't see you there Rose! And Alicia! Nice to see you! Any particular reason for this visit?" she continued.  
Another thing about Lily: When she's not in a world of her own, she talks. A lot. Like, all the time.  
"We, well Allie here, need a favour," Rose explained.  
"Oh. Okay. What can I do you for, cuz? Makeup tips? Flirting lessons? Advice? Gossip? Spells? Oooh! Wait, I've got it, FLOWER CROWNS!" Lily babbled, before raising her wand and magically conjuring me and Rose a flower crown each. Rose had a crown of white roses, and later (when I got to a mirror) I saw that I had a circlet of violets. Lily giggled happily.  
Sometimes, I wondered why she was a Gryffindor, not a Hufflepuff.  
"Er Lils, these are great and all," I said, gesturing at my head, "But we're actually here for a spell."  
"Okay! What do you need? I'll do my best!" Lily grinned.  
"Er...we...I err need a...an er..." I stuttered, not knowing what to say.  
"O for Circe's sake, Lily, Allie need an anti-blush charm because of this guy she fancies, and she refuses to tell them!" Rose said for me, making the last bit extra weighted.  
"Oh. I think I know one of them!" Lily giggled, before rooting into her flower patterned trunk.  
"So who's the lucky guy, then Alicia? I bet he's cute!" Lily asked.  
If I wasn't frantically trying to find a way to avoid telling Lily the truth, I would have been in hysterics that she called her brother cute. I decided on the truth-or, at least, half of it.  
"Yeah, he's super cute! And he's the most amazing person on Earth, he has this smile that just makes me...ahh," I gushed overly girlyly. Okay so I was hamming it up a little. I hoped.  
"Oh, I bet he does," Lily said mysteriously. Does she know anything?  
"Well anyway, I have a big book of spells like what you want, it's...ah! Here it is! Enjoy! And if you need to use any other spells in there, don't you worry, just go ahead!" Lily smiled, handing me a great tome called 'Beauty, Beguilement and Boys'. The sheer weight of the book threw me down onto Lily's bed. Where on Earth did she get this from?  
Flicking through the book, I couldn't see the charm, so I flicked to the index and started looking. Rose and Lily started a conversation.  
"You're looking tired Rose, you okay?"  
A... Ad... No, not there yet.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just not sleeping so well, I'll be fine in a few days."  
As... Too far!  
"Really? You sure? You completely sure?"  
An! Ah ha!  
"Yeah, I've been through insomniac phases before, it doesn't last much longer than a week or so."  
Anti-gravity charms- why were they in this book? Sounded fun, though.  
Rose and Lily's conversation became a softer volume and I could only catch a few words.  
Anti-blush charms? Nope. I might need to try the 'b's.  
"...the one she fancies...really loves him...even if she doesn't..."  
I wonder who those two were wisp hearing about.  
Blush, anti! What an odd order to put the charm's name!  
"You can see it in the...eyes light up...smile...definitely special."  
Page 394. Let's do this!  
"Does he...too? Who...he anyway? I...clue?"  
'Non ruboro' with a standard charm wand movement, then say the name of crush in Pig Latin, yeah, sounds simple enough.  
"No...allowed! You...enough. Figure...likes...own, lazybutt."  
"Non ruboro!" I said quietly, flicking my wand. "Albusway Otterpay."  
I hope Lily didn't hear that.  
I wandered over to Lily and Rose (since when were they on the other side of the dorm?).  
"So Lily how've you been this past...seven...years?" I said, mentally wincing. Seven. Years. I hadn't properly talked to one of my closest friends in seven years. We did used to be really close, because we bonded over animals and plants.  
"Oh you know, not too bad. I guess I was quite upset when Bunny died, but Lor and Ly were there for me," Lily replied cheerfully.  
I was hit by a wave of guilt. I hadn't been there for Lily when her rabbit died, a rabbit that she had had almost all her life.  
"I am so sorry Lils, I haven't been there for you! I've been an awful friend these past years!" I cried, because I really was, I really was sorry that I had abandoned a friend, a sister for the thrill of Hogwarts and magic.  
"It's no problem Alicia! I don't mind! It's hard to keep friends when you grow up and move apart from other people! You made new friends and so did I, it's nothing to worry about!" Lily rationalised.  
I forgot about this, but, Lily calls me Alicia. No idea why, it's not my real name, nor does a one else call me that, but Lily always has and always will, I suppose.  
I stepped forward and hugged Lily.  
"Lils, I'd like to start again. I have neglected you as your friend, but I am going to make up for it. I shall once again be your friend; a real one. I'll be there for you when you need me, and you can be my little sister once again!" I declared.  
I meant every word of that speech. I felt awful that I had failed as a friend, as a sister, and that I had not been with Lily when I should have been (*cough cough*Bunny*cough cough*).  
Lily grinned at me.  
"I'd love that Alicia! But run along now, I'm sure you and Rose have some secret Marauder business to do with the boys tonight!" Lily said, returning my hug.  
I gasped. Lily knew about me being a Marauder. It wasn't the best kept of secrets, sure, but...what? How? And how did Lily even know that there was a Marauder meeting tonight? No one could've ever guessed that! Correctly, too!  
Just as Rose and I were leaving Lily spoke again.  
"Oh, and Alicia, if it means anything, I think you are a perfect match for my brother!"  
The dorm room door shut behind us. I looked at Rose questioningly. She shook her head.  
Another thing to add to my list about Lily. Lily Potter: Observant Freak.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ascribe all canon to JK Rowling, and that last sentence to fanfiction author Moonprincess92**

So yeah, that last line is a quote from my FAVEOURITE FANFCI OF ALL TIME EVER! It's called Getting it Right, by Moonprincess92, which I recommend you check out, because all Moon's fic is A-MAZHANG! So what do you guys think of Lily? In most thing I've ever read, Lily is a badass, bitch or loner, but Hippy!Lily, anyone? I dunno but that _I _like it, can't speak for the wonderful people of Internetsville!


End file.
